Uncertain Flirtation
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: Inuyasha admits to Shippo that he loves Kagome and of course Shippo tells everyone else except Kagome! Can Inuyasha find the courage to finally tell Kagome how he feels, or is their relationship just not meant to be...? CONTINUED by popular demand!
1. Love 101

-1Uncertain Flirtation

**Finally, an Inuyasha story:D Rated M for later chapters mmm, lemons :x**

**This is a romance- adventure thing. I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone in character XD**

**Set just after they defeated Naraku for the final time- don't ask me how they did, I know as much as you do :/**

**Please R+R!**

The forest was damp with mist as the morning light fell through the trees of Feudal Japan. Inuyasha leaned against a tree as he watched Kagome pack her bags, his ears flipped back, revealing his uneasiness. "You promise you'll be back tomorrow?" He said, a slight growl to his tone. Lately he'd felt very different around her, and seeing her leave made a strange pressure build in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the feeling.  
"Yes, Inuyasha- don't worry. How about if I'm not back by then, you can come after me. Just remember to wear this." Kagome threw a baseball cap, which landed at Inuyasha's feet. He picked it up and let out a short snort. He hated this thing, it hurt his ears.

"Fine- just come back tomorrow. I hate wearing this thing, and people in your world stare at me." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, one of the hands holding the cap. He watched as she hoisted her large yellow backpack over her shoulder and slipped into the well, a bright glow telling that she had made it to the other side. He snorted again, turning and walking back toward Shippo and the others. Miroku and Sango had gotten very close since defeating Naraku, and every time they started getting cuddly, it made him queasy. How could she fall for such a pervy monk? It was so wrong- for a monk to be such a pervert. Then again, she was a demon-slayer after all. Not exactly average in that case either. At least Miroku didn't ask random women to bear his children anymore. He looked back toward the well and jumped into a tree to watch for danger as he waited for Kagome to return.

Kagome struggled out of the well, throwing her backpack before her, then hoisting herself up. She panted, reminding herself not to bring so many things with her next time. She went over past the temple and into her house, looking at the sacred tree as she passed it. She remembered the time she had met Inuyasha there and smiled softly. She would never say it, but she knew she was falling in love with him. Even though he was arrogant and pushy and oblivious and frustrating and -ugh! She didn't even know why she liked him so much. She huffed in frustration at herself and dragged her bag over to her house and up the stairs to her room, throwing it on the floor next to her bed. She fell against the sheets with a deep sigh. She hated sleeping on the ground all the time while she was back in Feudal Japan- regular beds were so much better!  
"Kagome- is that you?" Her grandfather called up the stairs.  
"Yeah, grandpa! I'm back for a little while!" She called back down, sitting up in her bed.  
"Ah, well, if you go to school- I have make-up for you to wear. I told them you have a rare disease that makes your skin turn green."  
Kagome flinched, imagining Hojo's reaction to that.   
"Ah yes, and some boy left a present for you. He said it would help. It's down here on the table."

Of course. Why didn't she love someone like Hojo? He was always trying to make her feel better. But he was a bit of a push-over… and he gave such strange gifts…

She went down to the table to see what this week's random gift was, only to yelp when she saw the writhing package.

"_LEECHES_?! Oh ew ew ew ew ewwww!" She shook her head, and ran back up the stairs. That's _disgusting!_ How on earth were they supposed to help?! She tried to push the idea from her mind and sat at her desk for a minute. She looked at the small picture on her desk she had taken with a disposable camera in Japan. Miroku making an X with his fingers to the picture, acting as if it would steal his soul- Shippo bouncing happily in the air, Sango smiling politely and Inuyasha scowling. She sighed, wishing he would actually _smile_ for once. She stood and opened the blinds of her window to look out at the city lights and looked down at the street below. She found the forests of Japan much more appealing than the city now- it was so much calmer, and less fast-paced. She closed them again, knowing she would have to go to school tomorrow. She groaned, remembering the make-up she had to wear, and decided it didn't matter this time if people wondered or not. She was _not_ going to paint her face and hands green. No way.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku as he took Sango by the waist and blew a sloppy raspberry into her cheek. Sango laughed and bopped him on the nose, making him chase her around the field as Shippo watched, laughing and cheering Sango on. He rolled his eyes, looking in the opposite direction at the well. When was she going to get back? It was the next day already. Then again, it was only morning…

Damn it, she hadn't said what _time_ of day she would be back. "That cheating…" He growled, sitting up. He felt that strange twinge in his stomach again and growled in frustration. He had no idea what was happening to him. He couldn't stop thinking of her- felt as if a lead weight was in his chest and was moody. Even more moody than usual. He glanced back over to the well, and looked back over to Miroku and Sango, only to have Shippo's face just inches from his.  
"ARGH!" He yelled in surprise, losing his balance and nearly falling off the branch. He growled as he regained his balance after flailing his arms, and bopped the little fox demon on the head in frustration.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" he yelled.

"Oooooooow, why are you so mean to me?! I just wanted to know what was wrong!" Shippo rubbed his head with his hands to try to soothe the pain.

"Nothing's wrong." Inuyasha grunted.

"Is too! You've been sitting in this tree since Kagome left yesterday!"

"Have not!" he protested, looking down. "I got up a few times."

"Yeah, to go pee!" Shippo laughed, and hopped down onto the branch in front of him. "You're just waiting for Kagome to come back!" he pointed to him accusingly, "You miss her!"

"I do not!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Shippo on the head again.  
"Then why have you been looking over at the well since we've talked?" Shippo grinned slyly, rubbing his head again.

"I have not." Inuyasha growled, glancing over at the well again despite himself.

Shippo pointed again, and froze in place, a grin so broad it flashed his fangs spreading over his face. "Ooooooh! I know why! **You love Kagome!**" Shippo grinned again, this time he got hit so hard he nearly was knocked off the branch.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Inuyasha sheethed, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Then why are you blushing?" Shippo smirked knowingly. Inuyasha pointed to him to explain and stopped, not able to think of a good reason.   
"Damn it." he growled, sitting back against the tree, his blush deepening.  
"MIROKU! SANGO! INUYASHA LIKES KAGOME!" Shippo hopped up and down on the branch, waving to Sango and Miroku. They both looked up and waved back, acting as if they already knew.

Inuyasha mumbled profanities and Shippo looked at him and grinned again. "Have you told her?"  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, and calmed down again, realizing he had just pretty much confessed that he _did_ like Kagome. "Damn." he growled in frustration at himself.

"Well why not? She deserves to know more than any of us!"

"Because I can't say it- alright? I **can't**!" Inuyasha looked over at the well again and got even more angry that he had looked again.

"Well then hint at it at least. You make it so that it seems you feel the _opposite_ to what you really do."  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo, concerned.

"Well you fight with her so much, and you tease her. It's not very nice. You should act more friendly to her at least." Shippo pointed, acting as if he was an expert in the field of romance.

"I don't know how." Inuyasha muttered. "I turn mean when I'm uncomfortable."  
"Yeah. I know." Shippo said, rolling his eyes.  
Inuyasha raised a fist to hit him again and sighed, putting his arm back down, much to Shippo's relief.  
"I don't know how to do it. I'm so clueless when it comes to her. She's so different."

"Well how about we help you?" Shippo said, pointing to him, Miroku and Sango.

"Yeah right, like that would help at all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. He paused and looked down at Miroku and Sango on the ground, Miroku giving Sango a light kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha made a strange expression of confusion and concern. He would never know to do something like that. Or when. "Alright." he sighed. "You guys can help me. But if it doesn't work, you're in trouble you little brat." he pointed to Shippo, who grinned in excitement and nodded.

**Okay, tell me how you liked it I'll write more ASAP**


	2. Flowers for You

-1Chapter 2- Flowers for you

**Ask, and you shall receive - another chapter! Man this is a blast to write lol**

**If you're wondering what I listen to while I write (probably not but here it is anyway :P) I listen to the Inuyasha Wind Symphonic CD**

**If you like Inuyasha, and orchestra/classical music, you'd LOVE this CD I know I do**

**Ah- poor Inuyasha. So bad at this stuff XD it's kinda cute**

**Kind of kept them in character this time… it was hard to know what they would do in these situations.**

Kagome sighed and fell back onto her bed again after a long day of school. Oh man, she hoped she never had to do that again! She was convinced that her grandfather had not only told the teachers about her 'sickness' but everyone else he had talked to as well! She groaned in frustration into her pillow and looked up again. It was about time she got back to Feudal Japan, or else the others might start to worry about her. She started packing her bag again, this time putting less in. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder with an 'oof' and sighed. It was still heavy! She plodded down the stairs and waved goodbye to her family again before making her way over to the well and jumping in with a bright flash.

She sat up on the other side, throwing her bag over the side onto the grass beside the broken down well. She climbed out herself and looked around in concern. Usually there was someone here to meet with her. Where was everyone?  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo waved from the edge of the clearing, and pointed behind himself. "Everyone's over here."

Kagome smiled and lifted her bag, dragging it over to where everyone else was. She looked over at Miroku and Sango and smiled softly, glad they were both so happy. Miroku looked at Kagome and grinned, as if he knew something she didn't. She gave him a confused look, which made him only smile more. He whispered something to Sango, who stoop up and went into the forest casually.  
"She's going to get Inuyasha. He wandered off somewhere." Miroku explained, and stared at Sango's butt as she walked off with wide eyes and a grin.

Kagome nodded, but rolled her eyes. Such a perv. You'd think she'd be used to it by now. It had been so long since she had first met everyone… though it was only about a year or so. It seemed much longer. She sat down on the grass and got a few things out of her bag, handing Shippo a bag of potato chips, and throwing Miroku a twinkie. They both cheered happily and tore into the packages to eat the contents.

"What's with everyone? What happened while I was gone?" Kagome looked at Miroku and Shippo accusingly.  
"Nothing, Kagome- really. Well, Miroku kissed Sango a lot." Shippo looked over to Miroku.  
"Aye, I enjoyed it. I'll do it much more. Who knew Sango was such a good kisser?" He grinned, his eyes wide as if he had seen heaven. Kagome giggled, not quite knowing what to say to that. A small twinge of jealousy went through her, and made her turn serious. Why would be so jealous of such a good thing? She looked down at her bag and took out a chocolate bar. She had needed this lately. For some reason she was constantly stressed out. Even more so than when they had been after Naraku.

"A-hem." A familiar voice caught her attention from behind her. Inuyasha stood behind her, with one hand behind his back. Kagome looked at him in confusion, but he didn't say anything, just stood there, a slight blush on his face and looking at the tree on the other side of the clearing. She stood up, wondering why he was acting so weird, and his arm suddenly came out from behind his back.

In his hand was a large bouquet of weeds, sprigs and a few wildflowers.  
"These are for you." He muttered, so quietly it was hard to hear him. Sango walked from behind him back over to Miroku and sat down next to him.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha dumfounded for a minute. "Really?"

"Yeah, are you gonna take them?" He said, holding them closer to him. As they moved, she could see pieces of pollen falling off the weeds and flowers. She took them into her hand and smiled, but soon went into a sneezing fit from the pollen. Inuyasha looked at her with a concerned expression.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.  
"Nothing!" Kagome smiled, but sneezed again. "Thank you." She said, sniffing. Inuyasha nodded, but still looked uneasy.

Well that hadn't turned out like he wanted. Why had she started sneezing so much like they made her sick? Had he made her sick giving her the wrong flowers?

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, looking her over for a minute to make sure she looked alright.  
"Yeah." She said, lowering the flowers to her waist so that the pollen didn't get in her face anymore.

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, and turned even more nervous in the awkward silence that followed.  
"So what took you so long? You said you were going to be back tomorrow- as in first thing tomorrow, right?" he said, crossing his arms.  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, I mean tomorrow, as in sometime tomorrow. I can't be here all the time, I have a life back in my world too. Though there's not much of it left now that I've been here all the time." She said sadly.

Inuyasha put his arms down and looked at her for a minute. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean- my friends think I'm dying because my grandma has to make up excuses that I'm sick all the time, I'm failing in school, and I never see my family anymore." She muttered, still annoyed from the horrific ordeal at school earlier that day.

Inuyasha growled deeply. "Then why don't you go back then?" he yelled, and stormed off into the forest again. Shippo groaned in frustration, and Miroku put a hand to his forehead forlornly.

Kagome growled angrily and sat down by her backpack, taking things out and organizing them with a little more energy than was normal.

"I'm starting to think this is a hopeless cause." Miroku sighed quietly to Sango.  
"Don't give up just yet, I still have a few ideas. We'll get this sorted out." Sango replied, and looked to Kagome in concern. She stood up and sat beside Kagome, looking at the weeds sitting beside her and shook her head. Leave it to Inuyasha to get weeds he thought looked nice, but were infested with pollen.

"He really did mean well, Kagome." She said quietly, hoping to calm her down.

"I suppose." Kagome said, looking down at her knees. He had never done anything like that before. It was nice, even though it had made her sneeze. He wouldn't have known that would happen though.

"What happened at your home to make you so upset?" Sango asked, leaning over to try to look at Kagome's face.  
"Well, my friends are really worried about me. I failed my last test, and I probably won't be able to graduate with my friends this year. I'll get held back a year and have to do it all over again." She sighed. Sango nodded, only understanding a little of what she said.  
"Graduating- like finishing school? What about your grandfather though?"  
"He told everyone I had a skin disease that turned my skin green." She said, her tone annoyed.

Sango flinched. "Ouch."

"Yeah, and Hojo gave me a present of a package of live leeches. It's soooo gross." She shivered in disgust.  
Sango looked at Miroku in concern. "Who's Hojo?"  
"Oh, just a guy at school. He gives me presents to try and make me feel better when my grandfather tells everyone I'm sick when I'm really here."  
Shippo made a panicked face and ran into the forest.

"Do you like him?" Sango dared to ask.

Kagome giggled, and shook her head. "No, he's nice, but a little too much of a wimp. He's pretty clumsy."

Sango nodded, slightly relieved.

"Sounds like a good friend." Miroku nodded, his staff jingling between his arms with the movement.

Kagome smiled and took out another digital camera she had taken with her. She wanted to try to convince Inuyasha to smile for her- a real smile, not a fake one. That wasn't going to happen now. She sighed and put it in the outside pocket of the bag, and zipped the pocket up.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled, looking around frantically. He spotted a large red figure in a tree and quickly climbed it, standing on the branch below him.  
"Inuyasha! You have to forgive Kagome- you have to talk it over with her!" Shippo said, hoping he was listening.  
"Why should I? If she's so concerned about her life back home, why doesn't she just go and live there forever?" He snarled, a twinge of pain on the last part of the sentence.  
"But there's a guy back home that likes her! And he gives her lots of presents! You have to try and be nicer, or she'll start liking him more than you." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha as a silence went over them both.  
"Who's the guy?"

"I don't know, some guy named Hojo- I don't know who he is."  
"HOJO? THAT PANSY?" Inuyasha sat up, his teeth bared.

Shippo eeped and brought a hand up defensively. "I don't know, all I know is what she said!"  
"How can she like that _wuss_ of a male?" He seethed, his claws digging into the tree branch.

"I don't know if she does! But she might, which is why you have to work things out with her, or else she'll never love you back."

Inuyasha looked down at him, his face uneasy. "I don't want to be embarrassed again. I made her sick."

"You won't! I promise- this idea is from Sango!"

**Ooh, what ideas does Sango have cooked up for Inuyasha:P Please review!**


	3. Small Talk

**So… here's a new chapter, because you all wanted it! **

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the clearing from the edge of the forest. Kagome was sitting alone, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all off to the nearest village to go get some food and supplies. Inuyasha looked down at her bow and arrows in his hands and looked back up at her uneasily. He hoped this would work. It had sounded like a good idea to him at the time, but…

Here it goes.  
He walked out of the forest silently, sitting on the blanket laid out that Kagome was already sitting on. He set the bow and arrows down in front of her, his ears drooped uneasily.  
"I brought these for you, and kept them for you while you were gone." he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She could be so confusing.  
"Thank you." She said softly, looking at him in concern. Why did he look so depressed?

"I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm… just…" He looked down at the blanket, as if observing the patterns.  
"Sorry?" She finished for him.

"Yeah." He said, relaxing a bit.

Kagome smiled and touched his hand lightly with hers. "It's ok. It's really not your fault things are so rough at home sometimes. It comes with the deal." She said, handing him something to munch on from the bag, and taking out a chocolate bar for herself. He thanked her and popped the lid of the ramen cup open, looking at the contents quietly.

"I don't want you to go back." He said, breaking the silence.  
She looked up at him in surprise.  
"No, no, I don't mean never- just…not now." he finished, holding a hand up defensively. God he was bad at this kind of thing. He thought, his ears drooping again.

"I won't. I wouldn't have anyway. I knew you didn't mean it." She said, taking a small bite of chocolate.  
"You did?"  
"Well yeah, I know that sometimes you lose your temper and say things you don't mean. So do I." She said, swallowing the bite.

He smirked and nodded, gulping down half the small cup in a single swallow, slurping up the rest of the noodles messily. Kagome laughed and quickly took out her camera.  
"Inuyasha!" She said cheerfully, making him look at her with half the noodles still hanging out of his mouth. She took the picture and made him blink a lot from the bright flash. He chuckled and finished slurping the noodles, swallowing them. "That wasn't fair." he complained.   
"No, but it was a great picture." She laughed.

He smirked and put down the cup, looking up at the sky now. "So… do you like Hojo?" He asked, looking at her

Kagome froze and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? Did you hear that from Shippo or something?"

"Maybe." he said, scratching his left ear casually.  
"I'll only answer if you say whether or not you still love Kikyou." Kagome said in determination.

Inuyasha looked at her with a blank face and looked over at the forest in front of him. "I thought I did once… but I don't now." He said quietly.

Kagome nodded softly. "I don't love Hojo. At all. He's nice, but…"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "But…?" his ear twitched.

"He's too wimpy." she chuckled.

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs flashing. "Wimpy, huh? You like the strong type of guy?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled, blushing a little. "Kind of."

He kept grinning, looking at the cup and slurping the rest of the contents. He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. "You know… I think I loved Kikyou, because I wanted someone to like me back."

Kagome looked at him, chewing another bite of chocolate. "Really?"  
He nodded, leaning back against the blanket. He set the testsaiga on the ground beside him so it wouldn't get in the way.

"I think so."  
"Well, I think I love the person I love because I feel safe around him."  
Inuyasha looked up at her, his ears perking. "Who do you love?" He asked, looking at her anxiously.   
Kagome giggled and blushed. "I'm not telling, not yet at least."

He let out a deep sigh and nodded, leaning back again. He was so bad in these situations…

"So do _you_ love anyone, Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her from leaning down and smirked, opening his mouth to reply just as Shippo came up to them.  
"Kagome! We got lots of food!" He grinned, and looked at Inuyasha's death glare aimed straight at him. His eyes widened and he ran behind Sango for protection.

'DAMN IT SHIPPO' Inuyasha thought to himself, his hands clenched into fists.

**Poor inuyasha L Will he ever get to say it? Please review :D sorry this chapter was shorter than the others XD there wasn't much else to say lol**


	4. Downpour

-1Downpour

**Another chapter- because I'm on a roll!!!! Lol**

**This is really fun I should do these more often.**

"The village was a small farming village. It's the only one for about three day's travel, so it's just as good that we camp right here." Miroku said, sitting against a tree beside where Sango was laying down.

"Right. Even the village was about a two hour walk." Shippo agreed, hopping into a tree to rest against a branch.

Inuyasha nodded looked over to where Kagome was laying a blanket. The sun was already setting low in the sky, the horizon stained with deep purples and pinks. Inuyasha's yellow eyes followed Kagome's every movement, his mind uneasy about the upcoming night. Tonight was the dreaded new moon, the only night where he turned human the whole month. Tonight of all nights, he sighed. He glanced over to see Kagome asleep already. 'She must have been pretty tired- guess she did have a rough day after all' he thought to himself, and looked at the others to make sure they were asleep as well before quietly walking over to the tree next to Kagome and sitting there instead. He watched the sun set, his hair darkening into the raven black that his human form had, his eyes deepening to a dark chocolate brown. He didn't like this form because of its weakness, but whenever he was like this, Kagome was much more friendly around him. Was she afraid of his demon form? He thought about that as he fell fast asleep…

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Shippo yelled, jumping up and down on Inuyasha's leg. He opened his eyes quickly, looking around him for any danger, and his untransformed tetsaiga unsheathed. He looked around with his brown eyes, and looked at Shippo.  
"What is it?"  
"it's Kagome- we didn't notice the rain until now!" Shippo looked over at Kagome, who was shivering violently as Sango tried to comfort her. Inuyasha stood up quickly, flinging Shippo carelessly off his leg.

"Kagome!" He looked down at her drenched body, seeing that he too was wet, but not nearly so much as Kagome was. "What happened?"  
"The trees protected us from some of the rain, but she wasn't under the shade at all. She must have been so exhausted that she slept through it." Sango said, her voice concerned.  
"I was right next to her…"He said, his voiced pained. "Why didn't I wake up?"

"None of us did, for some reason." Miroku said, looking around. Just as he thought. He stood angrily and hit a nearby bush with his staff, a small demon falling out of it, unconscious from a knock on the head.   
"A sleeping demon. Figures." Miroku said, holding up the 6 inch tall demon between his fingers. The small light blue demon, which looked much like a humanoid mouse, lay limp in his grasp. It woke up and looked at them all, thrashing around in Miroku's grip.   
"Haha, I made you sleep during the storm! I've heard of you- the defeaters of Naraku! Now the priestess will get sick and die!" It laughed, its bright red eyes filled with mischief. Inuyasha grabbed the demon from Miroku and squeezed it in his fist. "  
"I should split you in two, right now. Squeeze you between my fingers until you pop, you little vermin." He hissed, and the demon squealed.  
"Won't do you any good! No good at all! She'll die either way- best to let me free!" It said, and managed to squeeze out of Inuyasha's slippery hands onto the forest floor and skittered away.

Inuyasha yelled in anger and hit the ground with his fist. "DAMN IT, she can't die!" He said, looking down at her. It was all his fault… He should have been able to wake up and bring her into the forest to keep her dry… now she was sick.  
"Doesn't she have anything in her bag that could help?" Inuyasha said, kneeling next to Kagome and moving a strand of hair from her face as she started shivering again.

"Let me check." Shippo said, running over to the bag and starting to rummage through it.  
Inuyasha looked down at her, feeling that the skin on her cheek was ice-cold. "She's freezing." he said, taking off his shirt. He took the wet blanket off of her, and set his semi-dry shirt over her to help keep her warm.

"There's only this stuff." Shippo brought back a small bottle of Advil, looking it over in confusion.

"Can't hurt." Inuyasha said, taking out the normal two pills Kagome usually gives anyone else and put them into her mouth, holding her nose and mouth closed to force her to swallow. She did, and he sighed in relief. Hopefully that would help some. If not…

"We have to get her out of these wet clothes." Miroku said seriously. Sango nodded, and stared at Miroku until he sighed and turned around, Shippo jumping onto his head to make sure he wouldn't look. Inuyasha blushed, and looked away as well as Sango started talking Kagome's shirt off, putting Inuyasha's shirt on her. Since Inuyasha's shirt was long enough to cover both her top and enough of her bottom to be appropriate, Sango just took her skirt off. She set them on top of a branch to air dry and told the men it was alright to look. Inuyasha looked down at her again, remembering the last time they had been in this situation- him in his human form, and her wearing her shirt because she had nothing else. That particular time it had been her that had saved him, instead of the other way around. This time he would save her.

"I'll bring her into a dry part of the forest to take care of her." Inuyasha said softly, picking her up gently. The others nodded and looked on in concern as he walked into the forest. What a horrible time for this to happen. 

Inuyasha sat down on the driest ground he could find near the others. They weren't in sight, but he knew where they were since he could still hear them. She was still shivering, her skin pale and cold to the touch. Her black hair was hanging limply around her face as her body stayed limp in his arms. He held her close to him, leaning back against the nearest tree. He would keep her warmer with his own body heat- hopefully that would help as well. No matter what happened- he wouldn't let her die. She couldn't die now, not when he was so close to telling her how he really felt about her.

Strong… and safe. He could only hope that she had meant him when she was talking about the one she loved. He hoped to God she didn't mean that bastard Koga. Because Koga was full demon…?  
No, Kagome didn't care about that kind of thing. She had said so before. They would get through this, and he would tell her. He hoped she would return his love, and maybe…

But what about her home? Everything was so complicated, he just wanted to scream and make it disappear and let the two of them be together alone for once, without any worries. He held her tighter to him, looking down at her long lashes and beautiful face. He hadn't seen it before, but she was beautiful. Why hadn't he realized it? He kissed her forehead softly and leaned his head back against the tree, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe and warm while she continued shivering.

**OMG what will happen:o Reviews for the next part! (yes, I'm evil muahaha)**


	5. At Last

At Last

**Wow, this chapter was hard to write! XD you'll see why. Please R+R This is the last one for today! If you review more, I'll write quicker J That's the way it works here.**

Inuyasha woke to sunlight shining through the gaps of leaves, onto his white hair and ears. The night was over- the rain had passed, but the forest was still damp. It would take more warmth and sunlight until the world became dry again. He looked down at Kagome in his arms in concern, relieved to find her sleeping with no shivering, her only sign of sickness a wheeze to her breathing. He closed his eyes as relief spread through him and looked down at her again, as if seeing her for the first time. He saw her differently now for some reason. Something had happened last night that had triggered an emotion in him he hadn't fully known about him before. Something that made him calm, protective and quiet. Her hair had dried somewhat during the night, and was night a tangled mess. He didn't care though, he still thought the raven locks lovely. The opposite from his pure white hair, hers was a black that gleamed a dark blue hue in the morning sunlight.

He held her tighter to him, holding her with one arm while the other felt her cheek with the back of his hand. Warm again, and still just as soft. He shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He had _never_ thought like this before. He let out a snort and looked back down at her, checking her forehead for any signs of a fever. Feeling nothing but normal warmth, he set her down to rest on his legs and give his arms a break. He had held her all night, not daring to let her leave the warmth of his body. He had thought all night she wouldn't die as long as he was there- not after all they had been through to be killed by some damn sleeping demon. The little bastards should all be killed for the nuisance they make of themselves.

He looked down as she stirred in his arms and looked up at him in confusion. Her throat seemed to burn, her lungs tight in her chest.   
"What happened?" She tried to say, but it only came out as an incoherent rasp. Inuyasha's ears flipped back in concern, and put a hand over her mouth.  
"Don't talk, you'll hurt your throat more." He said, taking his hand away quickly away after feeling the softness of her lips.

Kagome nodded, looking down at the fact that she was wearing only her underwear and Inuyasha's shirt. She looked up at him in accusation.  
"Hey- I didn't undress you, Sango did. She's a woman too, so it's alright." he said, and furrowed his eyebrows when her gaze didn't falter. "And I didn't look. I promise."

Kagome seemed satisfied and nodded, still wondering what happened to be in this situation. Why was he holding her like this? She couldn't complain, she felt very secure in his arms, but she couldn't remember how they had gotten here.

"You look confused. Can you not remember what happened?"  
Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, really wanting to know what happened.  
Inuyasha looked down at her large brown eyes and shook his head again to rid it of those strange thoughts. Her eyes were deep brown, almost black. They reminded him of the night of a new moon.

"It rained really badly last night. A sleeping demon kept us all asleep, so we didn't wake until much later on. You hadn't slept under a tree like the others, so you got really wet. It went through your blanket and clothes, and you woke shivering and cold to the touch." He looked down at her, his yellow eyes watching her intently.

She looked up at him, wondering what his expression was of. He hadn't seen that expression on him before- he looked almost… content. He turned worried and put a palm to her forehead again.  
"Why is your voice so bad though? You weren't coughing or anything." He said, not feeling any abnormal warmth still. He was worried. Had she lost her voice? His ears flipped back. If she had, he would hunt down that damn demon and grind him between two stones into pulp. He felt Kagome's hand against his face and looked down to see her looking back up in worry.

"It's fine." He smiled softly, trying his best not to lean too much into her hand. He didn't want to be too… forward. She looked at him in surprise and smiled as well, putting her other hand up to the other side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing her quiet smile, shocking him. Was this…

He looked at her softly, and closed his eyes another time, trying to think of what to do. He didn't want to scare her off. He would hate himself even more. But…

"Kagome, I know you don't like the demon part of me." He said softly, hating the fact that he had to say such a thing. "And I understand why, but-" He looked down as two of her fingers covered his mouth, and she shook her head. "What?" he asked, confused.

She reached up and touched one of his white ears softly, smiling as she experimentally scratched the area where it connected to his head. His eyes widened, and he leaned back as she scratched, his eyes closing. She stopped and he looked down at her again, his eyes still confused. "You mean- but I thought you didn't like the demon side of me. You thought it terrifying and… violent."

Kagome smiled and shook her head again, moving her hand back to frame his face gently. He looked down at her in shock, amazed that she could not only accept that he was half demon, but… still like him for it. "Then… you really _don't_ mind me being a half demon?"  
Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned at even the idea of disliking him for such a reason. Inuyasha let out a long breath, still shocked. Never in his life had anyone fully accepted himself for his real form. Even Kikyou had wished he was a human. He knew his own mother had wished he were a normal human child. He just couldn't believe it.

Something came over him then- a warm rush of adrenaline, making all reason fly from his thoughts. His eyes widened as he looked down at her. He leaned down slowly, his yellow eyes watching her softly as he brushed his lips against hers. He would never be able to live without her now. She was the only one ever to truly accept the real him. She shifted in his arms so that her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to them so that he kissed her more deeply. His eyes shot wide open in shock, but soon closed again as he focused on the passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a minute before both blushed and smiled. Inuyasha kissed her again, this time filled with happiness and hope. Hope for a normal life. Kagome clung to him, riding the rushing tides of warmth flooding through her. Never had she felt such warmth before, a spike of joy that flooded through her until she was overwhelmed. He did love her! She knew that now, it was obvious by the way he was kissing her, holding her, gazing at her with his bright yellow eyes.

"God, I can't believe this." he said in shock before he kissed her again, just for the sake of being able to do it. His arms tightened around her in a sort of embrace, and he rested his forehead against hers. "You'll get better soon, I promise." he whispered, and stood to walk with her back to the rest of the group.

**Aaaawwww :3 I don't know about you people, but I've been waiting FOREVER for that part!**

**What's next though:o more excitement, and more problems **


	6. Did You Do It?

Did You Do It?

**Ah yes, I'll write more later today, I promise This story will be long, but good. I promise :3**

Inuyasha carried Kagome through the forest until they met the others in the clearing by the well. They all looked up, very relieved to see Kagome awake, and confused that Inuyasha was being so calm, and… _smiling._

"Are you feeling better, Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder to look down at her. She nodded and smiled reassuringly, still unable to talk.  
"She's fine. She lost her voice though. I'm sure it will come back." Inuyasha nodded confidently, though he actually was worried whether she actually had lost her voice permanently. He had heard plenty of times of people going mute from being very sick. Shippo looked down at her and jumped onto her stomach as she rested in Inuyasha's arms, prying her mouth open to look inside.  
"Your throat's really red. I'll go get you some water!" He said, and jumped off of her, grabbing a canteen from her backpack and running for the nearest stream. Inuyasha nodded and set Kagome down on the ground softly, sitting down next to her.

Miroku looked from Inuyasha, to Kagome, and back to Inuyasha. He smiled wryly, and pointed to them. "Did something happen between you two?"

Inuyasha grunted, and Kagome blushed, but glanced at each other and smiled softly.  
Sango grinned happily, and nodded to Inuyasha in satisfaction, who's cheeks reddened as he grunted again.

"So, did you do it?" Miroku grinned broadly, leaning forward to hear the answer. Sango scoffed and smacked him on the head as Inuyasha leaned forward to hit him on the other side of the head as well, this time his blush even deeper.  
"Ah… so horrible… I only asked a simple question." Miroku whined, rubbing his temples to soothe the throbbing pain.

"Pervert. Mind your own business." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms angrily.

"Here's your water, Kagome!" Shippo yelled, holding a canteen in front of him as he ran toward her. He handed it to her and she drank it thirstily, thanking him with a long sigh of relief and a smile. He smiled back and sat between the two couples, looking back and forth at them thoughtfully.   
"What's the matter, Shippo?" Sango looked at Shippo's annoyed expression in concern.  
"I need a girlfriend." He muttered, looking down at the ground.  
"You're too young for a girlfriend. You're only a kid." Inuyasha looked at him as if he were crazy.

"So!? I'm growing taller! I'm getting older." Shippo stood up, showing that he had indeed grown slightly taller since they defeated Naraku a month ago. About an inch taller.

"Not old enough. Wait a few years." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He never would have wanted a girlfriend when he was Shippo's age. He was focused on too much else at the time. "You probably haven't even gone through puberty yet."  
Shippo blushed and sat back down, his tail bristling behind him.

Kagome poked Inuyasha in the arm, and gave him a grave expression. He moved back in fear from such a scary expression on Kagome and looked at Shippo, who was pouting. "What? He probably hasn't! It's no big deal, he's just too young!" He said, trying to defend himself.

The scowl continued, this time only deepening.  
"You're going to get your faces stuck like that someday." He muttered, and sat quietly.  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, but seemed satisfied enough.

"Alright well, Sango and I have to go to the village for a little while later on…" Miroku said, looking at Sango uneasily. She smiled sheepishly and nodded, "We forgot something I need."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but nodded as well.

"Did you want to come with us, Shippo?" Miroku asked, looking at the pouting fox demon.  
"Sure." He said, and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku stood up, Sango looking back at Kagome one last time before walking after Miroku to the village. She wanted to tell her what this was really about, but not with Inuyasha there…

Inuyasha looked after them. "I wonder what that's all about." He said, looking to Kagome, who shrugged.  
"Well, either way. You should eat something and get some rest so that you'll get better quicker. It's not a good idea to stay in one place around here for very long now." He said, looking around him for any more straggler demons. Since Naraku had finally been defeated, the demons were started to become more aggressive towards humans.

Kagome nodded and rummaged through her bag again, this time bringing out some bars of something and another cup of ramen from Inuyasha. She handed him the cup and started into the granola bars, hoping the rough texture would help her throat clear up a little. She really wanted to talk with him. Especially about what had just happened that morning.

She sighed happily at the memory, and looked to Inuyasha, who looked back with more noodles hanging from his mouth. Kagome laughed, the laugh raspy and short before she started coughing. Inuyasha put the ramen down and rubbed her back as she continued her coughing fit, trying to soothe her. She finally stopped and he looked at her in concern, and leaned her back against his chest. "Maybe you should just rest. You can eat the stuff later." He said, looking down at the strange smelling bars. He hadn't seen those before.

Kagome nodded. She was still tired, even though she had slept all night. She leaned back against Inuyasha, feeling secure in his embrace, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeats.

**What's Miroku and Sango up to? OO**

**Only I know! XD Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone:D The more I get, the more I want to write lol**


	7. Blood Rush

Blood Rush

**nods now is the time for the rating XD ah well, this will be fun either way:P**

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome as she slept soundly in her arms. Her raven hair was glinting in the sunlight, making the highlights turn a sleek navy as it shone. He put a hand through her hair, stroking it gently and letting the strands slide between his fingers. It felt like liquid silk- if such a thing was possible. He looked around them, feeling something ominous around the forest. Something was going to happen soon, and Kagome was in no condition to either run or fight. He had never felt so focused on protecting her. Sure, he had wanted to save her from being hurt, but only because he didn't like women suffering. Only a sick bastard enjoyed it or ignored the pleas for help. But now… If something happened to her now, he would never forgive himself. She had already gotten hurt around him enough, had already suffered too much. She stirred in his arms and brought an arm up to wrap around his waist as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest in her sleep.

'_Oh god_.' He thought to himself, his face turning red. There was that weird pressure in the pit of his stomach again. He really wished he knew what it meant. He hadn't felt it before now. He looked around again, trying to distract himself from looking down at her flushed face and soft lips. They only reminded him of what had happened earlier, which only made him want to do it again… and perhaps more.

NO, what was he _thinking?_ That would only freak her out. Kagome was not the type of woman to want to move so quickly. His demon was just trying to rush him. Yeah, that was it, it was only instincts.

He was driving himself crazy with thoughts of her. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of them, but it only made it worse. Damn it she was so beautiful though- and they were alone…

He looked down as she woke up, and looked at him in confusion. She looked down at his lap and her eyes shot wide as she leaped out of his grasp and onto the grass in front of him, looking at him in shock and confusion.

'Oooooooh damn damn damn damn, had she noticed? DAAAAMN!' Inuyasha screamed to himself in his mind as he turned away from her in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault! He had just looked down at her, and all of a sudden his mind had started trailing… and…

Shit. There wasn't an excuse. He glanced at her as she looked at him, still in shock, and quickly looked back away. Great, he had completely terrified her off, and she probably wouldn't want to get near him again. Misery clouded over him as he looked back at her again, this time his eyes willed with concern. He hadn't ruined the relationship had he? This was all so confusing. He had never felt like this before.

Kagome opened her mouth to talk, and wheezed a cough again. She cleared her throat two or three times, and swallowed.  
"Inu-yasha…" She whispered, her voice quiet. It was still raspy, but at least it was there.  
"You can talk again!" Inuyasha said happily, turning around. He saw her confused expression, remembered the situation and turned back around again with a blush. Shit.

"Were you just…?"  
Inuyasha looked at her, like a kicked puppy. "Yeah."

It was Kagome's turn to blush this time. "And were you thinking of…?"  
"Yeah." He said, flinching and getting ready for a huge outburst.

Instead, nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes, and risked looking back at her again. She was still sitting there, blushing and looking confused.   
"But you were thinking of me…? And it made you…?"  
"Well yeah, you _were_ leaning against me." He said, trying to defend himself. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole life.

"Well I've leaned against you before, and that didn't happen though." She said in a whisper still, not able to talk any louder.

Inuyasha nodded, not really knowing what to say in reply to that statement. It was true, after all. God, he had really screwed this up.

Kagome only looked at him thoughtfully and tilted her head slightly. "Why are you acting so strange lately? I haven't done anything to upset you… have I?"  
"No!" He turned to her, surprised she would think that was the reason. "It's only…" He dug his nails into the grass at his side, uprooting handfuls of dirt nervously.

"It's only what? Did Shippo tell you something again?"  
"No…" He clenched his fists tighter, the dirt in his hands compacting and falling in two solid clumps now. "I've just needed to say something, and I haven't been able to say it…"  
"Why not? Isn't it easy to say something? You say a lot of things all the time." Kagome said sarcastically, but Inuyasha ignored it.  
"This isn't easy to say at all. Especially to the one person who needs to hear it."  
"Who? What is it?"  
"I can't say!" Inuyasha yelled, getting frustrated. He was just dancing around the subject- it was like his mouth couldn't form the words.  
"WHY NOT?" Kagome yelled back, her voice nearly pure rasp again.  
"Because it's supposed to be said to you, and I can't say it because I'm too damn scared!" He blanched, realizing what he had just said.

"You're scared? You've never been scared though…" Kagome said in amazement.   
"Yeah, well, this is different than anything I've had to do before. I don't want to mess it up, though I'm pretty sure I already have." He grumbled.

"Then just tell me, and I'll tell you whether or not you have." She sighed, starting to get tired again.

"It's hard to say, because… _because_…" Inuyasha tensed up, his shoulders raising and the fur on his ears bristling. He dug his hands into the ground again, and closed his eyes. He had to say it- this was the only time he was ever going to be able to say it.

"Because I love you!" He yelled

**:o SHOCK HE SAID IT! What will happen now, eh? ;D review to find out! snickers evilly **


	8. Confessions

Confessions

**:D Awwww, so cute! Now is time for the kissing and other activities lol**

Oh God, he'd said it. He'd admitted right to her face that he loved her. He blushed crimson and turned back around again. It was out, there was no taking it back now.

"Really?" Kagome said, in nothing but the shyest whisper.

His ears flipped down in nervousness as he nodded, looking at her expression, which was of surprised happiness. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what that meant.   
"Inuyasha…" She looked at him, her eyes widening and tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Ah- I didn't mean to make you cry!" Inuyasha turned around again, holding a hand out to her in comfort. "Damn it, I have _no_ idea what to do!" He yelled to himself, and looked around as if for an answer.

"No, it's okay. It's a good thing I'm crying." Kagome said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
"How the hell can crying be a good thing?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she'd gone insane.  
"It's a happy cry. I'm so happy I'm crying."  
"So happy…" He raised an eyebrow and perked his ears, hoping… but not guessing.  
"God, you're so dense. It's because I love you too!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could and tackled him back to the ground, kissing him. He yelled in surprise but smiled and kissed her back, amazed that this was really happening. He held her face in between his hands and kissed her breath away until they both had to break the kiss to breath. They gasped for breath, and Inuyasha laughed.  
"There's no way this is real. I must have fallen asleep." He said quietly, kissing her cheek softly.  
"No, it's real." Kagome said, blushing as his kiss trailed to her neck. She sighed happily, and Inuyasha looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You smell different all of a sudden." He said, sniffing her shoulders, her neck and her hair. She giggled as his breath tickled her and she grabbed him to bring him closer again.  
"Well, that's what happens when you start kissing me in places other than my mouth." She laughed, hardly able to contain her happiness. He raised an eyebrow curiously and leaned down to kiss her lips, her forehead and her cheeks, then moved down to her neck again, and inhaling the scent. "I like this smell." He said, his voice lower than normal. He started kissing her shoulders, moving the ribbon of her shirt aside to kiss her collar bone.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said from behind Kagome, who froze and tensed.  
"Damn it, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, wrapping his arms around Kagome to keep her near him. Shippo was sitting on top of Miroku's head, his face flushed.

"_Woah_." The small fox demon said, after watching the two of them. Kagome looked down, blushing in embarrassment.  
"I see you two have made up. Or out, so it seems. Well as you can see we're back." He laughed, making sure Sango sat down and was comfortable before he sat down himself. Shippo jumped off his head and sat on the ground as well, glancing at Sango and looking back to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Were you doing that the entire time we were gone?" He asked, smiling.  
"No!" Kagome flushed crimson, burying her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"She was sleeping most of the time." He said, loosening his grip on Kagome so she could sit on her own if she wanted to. She didn't, but stayed resting against his shoulder.

"So what were you guys doing for so long in the village, anyway?"  
"Ah, we went to a doctor." Miroku said, glancing to Sango again. "Sango was feeling very ill. Must have eaten some bad fish or something." He smirked wryly. Sango blushed and smiled back, and chuckled.

"But we didn't have fish." Inuyasha looked at Miroku in confusion.

"Must have been something else then." He grinned, and shrugged. Inuyasha looked at him with furrowed eyebrows for a minute before scoffing and shaking his head.  
"We are very hungry though. Do you think you have anything else in that bag of yours, Kagome?" Miroku asked, pointing to the large yellow sack.

"Probably- let me check." She said, and slipped from Inuyasha's arms reluctantly to rummage through the pack, and pulling out her assortment of foods.   
"There's some more ramen-" Inuyasha snatched a cup, "A few more Twinkies, some chips, a few freeze dried foods we could boil, and some more granola bars." She said, setting the food neatly out on the blanket. Miroku nodded and snatched up a bag of chips, and a granola bar, gave them to Sango, and took another bag of chips for himself.

"So what really happened in the village?" Inuyasha said, popping the lid of his ramen cup open.

"Well, we did go to the doctor, and Sango really was sick." Miroku said, looking to her and grinning from ear to ear. "And we found out why."  
"Oh? Did she eat something bad?" Kagome asked casually, munching on a granola bar.  
"Oh no, not at all- she's bearing my child!" Miroku cheered.

Kagome and Inuyasha spit out their food in shock and looked at Sango, who blushed crimson and nodded.

**XD more surprises keep on coming! Keep reading for more! I'm not **_**nearly**_** done with this yet lol (sorry it's shorter than the others )**

**2 reviews until you get more! :D**


	9. The First Attack

-1 The First Attack

**Translations: Kaze wind**

**Kireibeautiful**

**What will happen now?! SUSPENSE!**

"No friggin way in hell." Inuyasha looked at Sango with wide eyes. "Is he serious? Is that true?"  
"Yes, it is." Sango blushed more, and smiled sheepishly. Kagome let out a loud squeal, making Inuyasha cover his sensitive ears in pain and look at her in horror at making such a noise.  
"Oh my god Sango I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said, and went over to hug Sango softly. "How far along are you?" She asked, looking down as Sango put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm not sure, but I think about a month." She said, looking down again. She didn't feel at all comfortable about talking about such a thing.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's bright smile and at Kagome's reaction to such a thing. Oh no, not all women were like that, were they? It wasn't like if they went into a relationship they would want a kid right away…

He shuddered at the thought of a screaming child and looked over at a shadowed part of the forest. Kids were alright when they were older, but the infants drove him mad with their screaming.

"What are you guys going to name it? Have you decided yet?"  
"We talked about it on the way back. We're thinking for a boy, it will be Kaze, and for a girl, Kirei."

"Those are both such good names, I can't wait." Kagome said, her throat finally feeling better, but her voice still slightly raspy.  
"Until then, Sango will have to eat more so that the baby will be healthy. Remember, you're now eating for two." Miroku said, handing her the food he had gotten for her.

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "you're not going to be one of those fathers that obsesses about their wives while they're pregnant, are you?"  
"Damn right I am." Miroku said, folding his arms. "neither of you are going to get anything but the best of care."

Inuyasha sighed, and turned uneasy. He hoped he wouldn't have to be tortured with a child around him too soon. He grunted and looked up, thinking of ways to ignore a kid trying to pull his ears, hair and clothes. He had been around kids enough to know what they were like.

Kagome looked back at him, and rolled her eyes. She knew Inuyasha was impatient with children, especially young children, but the least he could do is act excited for them. She sat back down beside him and started eating her granola bar again, coughing a little bit again, though this time not as much. Inuyasha still looked at her with a worried expression and moved toward her to put a hand on her back again in case she needed comfort. She put a hand up in reassurance and smiled through coughs, telling him she would be alright.  
"I'm fine, I probably just have a little cold. It's no big deal."

He looked at her uneasily, the sleeping demon's words still ringing in his head 'she will die!' He would never let that happen.

He looked up again and stood, knocking over the rest of his ramen when he heard a rumble crashing through the forest. He looked to Shippo, realizing they were the only two that could the defend the others from whatever was coming. Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel, Sango was pregnant, and he wouldn't allow Kagome to go into such danger in her condition.

He jumped into the air to see what was coming and swore loudly when he saw a large demon crashing through the trees, heading straight for the others.  
"Miroku, fallow me!" He yelled, picking up Kagome and Sango carefully and leaping back into the air with a grunt of effort.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, yelling as the thing crashed through the forest with a loud roar.

"it's a demon- what else did you think it was?" Inuyasha yelled back, looking behind him to see where the demon was as he landed on a tree branch, using it as a spring board to jump higher. It was huge- at least 250 feet tall, and looked to be a mixture between a cobra and a cat of some sort. He set Sango and Kagome down in the deepest part of the forest and jumped back toward the demon, reaching for the testsaiga at his side-

Only to find it gone. He looked down at his waist and swore loudly in anger that he had forgotten to put it back on from earlier. He had to get it back. He looked behind him as his name was yelled by an all to familiar voice. What was HE doing here?  
"Inuyasha- don't you DARE kill that thing! I've been hunting it down for weeks!" Koga yelled up at Inuyasha, coming to a stop in the clearing. Inuyasha landed ahead of him and looked back at him. He still wasn't used to seeing Koga with none of his wind powers, but had to give up the two shards in his legs in order to complete the jewel. It was for his own good, anyway. Now he wasn't such a arrogant bastard. He still was after Kagome though, and that only pissed him off even more now. Then he saw Ayame stop in the clearing beside Koga, looking up at the demon apprehensively, but still brave. Her too? What was going on?

_You are the ones that defeated Naraku- if you are so powerful, then fight against me. We will see who is superior._ The demon roared, opening its mouth, energy collecting at the back of its throat. Inuyasha swore, landing on the ground next to Koga. "Fine, go ahead and fight it, wolf." He snapped, looking over at Shippo as he covered the demon's eyes with his strange mushroom illusions. He was getting better though, at least now they didn't have the googley eyes. Well, most of them didn't.

"Don't mind if I do." Koga said, and rushed toward the demon, Ayame at his side. She threw her leaves at the demon, the small leaves cutting into the demon's flesh as Koga summoned up the air around him into a kick to the lowest part of the demon. Inuyasha made a dash for his tetsaiga and dove for it just as the demon swung its large snake-like tail into the forest behind Koga.  
"KAGOME"! Inuyasha yelled in fear, knowing that had been exactly where he had set her down. He looked at the demon with raging yellow eyes and glanced at Koga   
"Screw you Koga, I'm killing this bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, and let loose the Wind Scar. The attack quickly killed the beast, the pieces of the demon flying into the air as it was cut into ribbons by the light. Koga looked back at the forest in shock, not realizing Kagome had been back there. He grabbed Ayame's wrist and ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged trees and jumped over stumps as he searched for the other members of his groups among the pieces of fallen trees and branches. He finally found her sitting against a tree, holding a cut on her arm, looking at Sango and Miroku, who both looked fine. Shippo ran toward Kagome and looked at her cut thoughtfully, then immediately started running toward her pack to get some bandages.

"Kagome- are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the deep gash on her arm. Damn it, he had done it again. She had gotten hurt because he had been reckless. He gritted his teeth and growled in frustration, then took her hand away from the bleeding cut to see it clearly. It was filled with dirt and leaves from the impact, but wasn't that deep. He let out a long sigh and looked up as Koga and Ayame approached.  
"Kagome- you got hurt?" Koga looked down at her, and Ayame looked on, saying nothing.  
"Yeah, it's just a scratch though." She answered, her raspy voice making Koga frown.   
"What happened to her mutt, haven't you been taking care of her?"

"Yes, of course I have! She got sick." Inuyasha hissed. Shippo ran up to Kagome with the bandages, and handed them to Inuyasha, who looked at her with a guilty face. He took the bandages and wrapped them around Kagome's arm temporarily to clean it better at the stream later. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with regret. She smiled to him again, and looked up at Ayame and Koga.  
"Were you guys chasing that demon?" She asked. It was the only logical explanation

"Yeah, it killed one of the wolves in our pack, so we decided to hunt it down." Ayame nodded, smiling softly.  
"'our'?" Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Koga looked down uneasily, and looked at Kagome nervously. "I'm sorry Kagome, I did promise her I'd marry her when we were young. A knock on the head or two and the memory came back. I hope you're not angry."  
Kagome giggled. "Of course not Koga- I'm very happy for you both. I hope your pack grows much bigger with the two of you to guide it."  
"Oh I'm sure it will." Ayame said happily, and looked at Koga. "We'd better get back, the others will be worried."

Koga nodded and looked to Inuyasha with a serious expression. "Take good care of Kagome. I'm leaving it up to you now, mutt."

Inuyasha nodded and watched as the two ran off toward their pack in the mountains. He looked at Kagome and took her hand to help her up. "We have to get the cut cleaned, or else it will get infected." He said, guiding her to the stream to clean. "Plus I have to wash all this demon gunk off of me." he said in disgust, looking down at the pieces of demon organs and blood hanging off him.

Kagome nodded and walked toward the stream as Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked back out into the clearing to organize their supplies.

:o next is the lemon! If you don't like them, then skip the next chapter XD there will be a few of these in this story (I decided to make it long lol) so keep tuned -


	10. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

… **still not used to writing these, but here it goes… :P**

Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground next to the stream, stepping into the cold stream to splash water onto Kagome's arm, her shirt's sleeve torn nearly in two.  
"Sorry about your outfit." He said, his voice wracked with guilt.

"Inuyasha." Kagome put a hand onto his cheek so that he looked up at her face. "It's alright. Really. This wasn't your fault, you didn't know the demon was going to do that." She smiled softly. Her voice was finally cleared up.  
"I know, but…" He let out a small sigh and continued washing the jagged cut, looking up in alarm when she hissed in pain. She waved her hand to tell him it was no big deal, and he continued reluctantly. With the cut finally cleaned to his satisfaction, he unrolled the gauze and wrapped it around her arm, tearing the end of it with his teeth before starting to wrap the actual cloth bandage around it next, securing it with the sticky white paper that comes with it. What did Kagome call those… stickers? He patted her hand to tell her he was done, and stood up. The stream was cold on his bare feet, turning his toes numb. This would be hell to bathe in, but it needed to be done.  
"You wait here, I'm going to wash up. I probably look like some sort of psycho." he said, looking down at the organs and blood oozing off of him. Kagome giggled and nodded, folding her legs under her as she waited

"I think I'll wash up too. I probably got tons of leaves and sticks in my hair." She said forlornly, raking her hands through her hair to try to untangle it.  
He nodded and walked over to a deeper part of the stream, taking off his clothes and wading in slowly, hissing at the coldness of the water on his skin. He dunked under the water a few times and looked down in disgust when he saw the water around him was now a dark green from the demon blood on him. He soaked his clothes in the fresher water up stream and sniffed the air with an eyebrow raised. There was that weird smell again. A strong heady smell that reminded him of flowers and musk. Where was it coming from? He only remembered it coming from… _Kagome_. He looked in that direction, but stopped himself. Wait- why was he stopping? He had seen her naked before, plenty of times. This time was no different. He hid behind a shrub by the stream and looked downstream at Kagome washing the blood off her shirt, and then scrubbing her hair until it shone clean again. Damn, but she was beautiful. It made him want to pounce her and…

Oh man, not again, he sighed. This time was even worse than the last. His head fogged as hormones took over and he looked at her again. Her back was turned toward him now, and she was sitting on her legs while she bathed in the sunlight like a goddess. This was driving him insane, and would get no better in the future, he knew it. But… should he really risk it?  
Ah hell with it.

Inuyasha crept behind Kagome quietly so that she didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his mouth and nose in her hair. She smelled like flowers and rain.

"Inu-yasha…?" Kagome flushed crimson as he felt her arms snake around her waist, his hands warm against her colder flesh.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't help it…" He sighed into her hair, and moved it aside to set his mouth against her neck softly. "You looked so beautiful in the sun. I had to touch you."

She flushed as warmth crept through her and her head was tilted to give him better access.  
"Inuyasha… it's alright." She whispered, her voice sighing as pleasure washed through her at each of his kisses. He stopped and looked up at her, his bare chest pressed against her back. "Are you sure…? I'm not rushing anything?"  
Kagome answered by turning around and kissing him deeply, putting her arms around his neck for balance as he held her hips softly. He smiled warmly to her and kissed her again, this time leaning her down into the waters so that her hair ran with the stream behind her head like a dark halo. He smiled at the beautiful sight and kissed her again, his hand moving up her stomach to one of her breasts, caressing it cautiously. Kagome groaned in pleasure, looking up at him with wide eyes. He grinned wider and continued his attentions, kissing her neck and messaging her breast with one had while the other traveled up and down her hip and waist.  
"Kagome… I don't really know if… you can stand to be with me for so long, but…" He looked up at her and kissed her again softly, lovingly. "Will you stay with me forever, and be my mate?" he asked, letting all his emotions show in his eyes for once. Kagome smiled and ran her leg along his hip, making him close his eyes and sigh.  
"Of course I will." She whispered, kissing his mouth, and leaning down to kiss his chest, and the scars that were visible there. He groaned softly, his white hair falling around them like a curtain, running with Kagome's raven black hair in the stream. The cold water was an amazing contrast to the warmth that was now spreading through both of their bodies. Kagome arched her back a little bit, not knowing why she did it, but it brought her breasts into contact with Inuyasha's chest. He made a low growl in the back of his throat and leaned down on top of her, using one of his arms for support so that he didn't crush her. Kagome blushed as she felt his hard member against her thigh and moaned when he trailed kisses down from her neck to one of her breasts, the other being teased thoroughly by his thumb and fingers.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this… God Kagome, you're so beautiful." He whispered against her heated nipple, licking it experimentally. When she groaned loudly, he licked it again and started sucking on it, squeezing the other nipple with his fingers. He continued as she purred and squirmed, having never felt pleasure quite this intense before. He finally stopped and kissed her mouth again, both of their bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat from their combined heat.  
"Don't stop." She gasped, looking down at him. He looked up at her in surprise and smiled, and instead his hand moved down, gently gliding over the nest of curls that led to her most precious area. He watched her face flush with pleasure again as he stroked her gently, her back arching more into his touch. He rested his mouth on her breast again as he inserted a finger into her, feeling her slick and impossibly warm. He looked down at the liquid on his hand for a minute before continuing, moving his fingers in and out of her, driving her mad with pleasure. He finally felt her tense and looked up as she yelled his name, her muscles tightening around his hand. He grinned and took his hand out, resting it in the water to wash it slightly before leaning over her again and nuzzling her cheek softly. He was painfully hard, and driven out of his mind with need. He only hesitated for her sake- in case she wanted to change her mind. His eyes went wide in shock and pleasure as she grabbed him, her hand moving over him gently.

_Oh god…_ He panted, soon gasping for breath. He looked up at her, his yellow eyes rimmed with a slight amount of red. "Kagome, if you don't stop, I won't be able to hold back. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked; a last chance for sanity.

"Yes." She said, kissing his mouth softly.  
"It's my first time…" he said quietly, slightly embarrassed by the fact.  
"Mine too." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again as he straddled her hips, pressing himself against her wet warmth with a cry of pleasure. He slowly pressed himself in, hearing a hiss of pain from Kagome as he met a barrier and pushed past it gently. He shuddered with emotion and ecstasy as he met with the end of her, starting to move back out just as slowly. She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes suddenly fierce.  
"You're teasing me." She said, her voice an octave lower than usual. He groaned and pressed kisses against her neck again as he thrust into her gently at first, then losing himself in the pleasure and becoming faster, harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist as the pleasure mounted, and Inuyasha held her hips for an anchor as he pumped, his eyes looking down at her lovingly, and closed again. He finally couldn't hold back anymore and leaned down again, feeling her tense underneath him and starting to groan loudly, squeezing him amazingly hard. He yelled her name loudly, finally releasing himself inside her, and collapsed on top of her. They both tried to catch their breath as they stared into each other's eyes, a slow smile creeping onto Inuyasha's face as he moved a rogue strand of hair from her forehead.  
"Thank you." he said quietly, nuzzling her cheek and rolling off of her to lay next to her in the rushing stream's waters, both panting for breath. Kagome rolled onto her side, feeling slick and wincing slightly with a giggle.  
"You're quite welcome. Now the real trouble is how we explain our absence to the others." She said thoughtfully, bringing a frown to Inuyasha's face.  
"We could always tell them the truth." He said, running a hand up and down her side, making her shiver.

"What about Shippo?"  
"We were kissing again." he shrugged. "That should be good enough for him." He said, unable to stop touching her. And she was _his._ He laughed happily and grabbed her tightly to him, rolling so that she laid on top of him.  
"you're not getting away from me now, my little bitch. You're my mate, and you're staying with me." He said teasingly, kissing her cheek softly to show he was joking. Kagome giggled and looked at the necklace still around his neck.

"Do you want me to take that off now?" She asked, running a finger along the beads and claws that made up the necklace. Inuyasha strained his neck to look at it and shrugged.  
"If you want. I've kind of gotten used to it. Just please- don't say sit. _Please."_ He looked up at her worriedly, hoping she wouldn't get any ideas.   
"I won't, silly." Kagome smiled and kissed his shoulder, relaxing on top of him as the water ran past them. "We should probably get back to the others soon though." She said softly, but made no movement herself.  
"In a little while." he said, enjoying this moment. He hoped he would have many more of them in the future. Not necessarily in the cold water that was rushing past him now, and freezing his ass off, but laying next to Kagome, her lips red from his kisses and her body warm from being used. He leaned his head back, his ears just above the water and smiled gently, perfectly content as he held Kagome in his arms above him.

**Done! With the first of them, anyway lol**

**Please review, this is the last one for today J Hope you all liked it! (hope it wasn't too graphic or anything lol)**


	11. Trouble in the Mountains

-1**Alright- these are two characters from the manga, if you've only seen the anime.**

**Kai and Shinta are the last remaining members of the _northern_ wolf tribe. They had to leave, because they were attacked, leaving the young Kai (about 10 years old) and Shinto (only a toddler) as the two remaining survivors (Koga is the leader of the eastern wolf tribe, while Ayame was in that of the white wolf tribe in the mountains) Their tribe was wiped out by a demon, and they left with Koga to join the remainder of his tribe instead. Anyway- enjoy! Please review!**

Inuyasha walked with Kagome back to the place they had left her backpack and the blanket spread out on the ground. Miroku had a hand around Sango's waist as they talked with Kai and Shinta, two of the last members of the northern wolf tribe as well as Koga's other pack mates, Hakkaku and Ginta. Shinta looked up to see Kagome walking toward them and smiled happily, tugging on Kai's tail gently and pointing to her. Kai looked up to see Inuyasha, nodded in greeting, but still kept his grim expression. Shinta looked up at his big brother and sniffed sadly that he was still angry about something. Was it the bad thing from earlier?  
"The demons are getting out of hand. They're attacking everything." Ginta said uneasily, looking around him cautiously. "I heard they wiped out an entire village in a night south of here, the people were left entirely dried up somehow."  
"I think it's from the same demon that attacked us. Ayame and Koga are running around in a meaningless chase trying to protect the tribe." Kai shook his head, trying to act far to old for his age.  
"What demon attacked you?" Inuyasha said, frowning as he looked down at the small child that reminded him a little too much of himself at that age. Always acting tough, like he could handle anything, when really he was just scared of getting killed the very next day.  
"Some sort of water demon. I've never seen anything like it before." Hakkaku shook his head and sighed. "Since Koga lost his jewel shards he's been kind of moody too. I don't think he likes the fact that he can't run as fast as he used to."  
"Thank goodness he doesn't though." Ginta rolled his eyes.

"it seems that demons all over the country are attacking while they're deciding who to be afraid of, and who to kill while they are weak." Kai looked at Inuyasha, noticing his clothing was wet, but chose to ignore it.

"I'll give them something to be afraid of." Inuyasha growled, but looked over to Ginta. "Where were you guys attacked?"  
"At Ayame's village, in the mountains. Since the fight with the birds of paradise, our cave has been… occupied again." Hakkaku said, scratching his head uneasily.

"By what?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
"Ah, a big tiger demon, but it's no big deal. It's probably better we live with Ayame's tribe anyway." Ginta grinned.  
"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Koga had loved his pack, it wasn't like him to just leave his home behind him.  
"Ah, Koga and Ayame have… Well, they've gotten close." Hakkaku snickered.  
"_very_ close." Ginta joined in.

Kai blushed slightly, and looked down at his little brother, who looked back up in confusion at all the strange expressions. Kagome kneeled next to Shinta, and picked him up in her arms, tickling his nose to make him giggle.  
"Shouldn't Shinta be back home with the tribe then? This is kind of dangerous for him."  
"I'm not leaving my brother. Ever." Kai said firmly, crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding, resuming playing with Shinta to distract him while the others talked.

"We were hoping you could help, Inuyasha. The members of our tribe aren't suited for fighting a demon like that, and Koga's attacks only go right through him. _I _think he's made entirely of water." Ginta nodded.  
"Well _I _think he's just got some sort of barrier up or something. He can't be made of water, that's impossible." Hakkaku argued, and sighed. "Not that it matters though. We can't defeat it."  
"Sure, I'll take a shot at it." Inuyasha grinned almost too eagerly. He was tired of just sitting around doing nothing- he wanted something to fight.

"Great! We'll try to catch up with Koga and tell him the good news. We'll be back later." Ginta said, and picked up Kai onto his shoulders, while Hakkaku good Shinta from Kagome and put his on his shoulders as well, holding his ankles gently. They both ran off in the direction Koga and Ayame had ran off in hours before, and Shinta looked back to wave as the disappeared into the forest.

"Finally, something to fight!" Inuyasha said eagerly, and looked to Miroku, who cleared his throat to get attention.  
"Inuyasha- I've been thinking lately."  
'Oh no, that was never good.' Inuyasha thought to himself s he nodded cautiously.  
"Since Sango is now with child and I no longer have the wind tunnel, I don't think we'd do anything but hinder your mission." He said solemnly, his eyes filled with regret. "I don't want Sango to be in any danger. Demons will attack her first once they sense she is with child, especially when she is a demon slayer."

Inuyasha nodded sadly, knowing this time would have come soon anyway. He understood though. If he hadn't known Kagome was going to protest until he gave in either way, he would insist she go with them to be safe. Kagome sniffed beside him, making him look down to see her eyes filling with tears. His ears flipped back in nervousness. He _hated_ it when she cried- he never knew what to do to make her stop.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" She yelled, running over to hug Miroku, who looked down at her in shock, and only hugged her back gently, and surprisingly, very modestly.

"I'll miss you guys too. This is for the best though." He said, and looked to Sango as she stood up, looking at Kagome sadly.  
"I'll miss you as well Kagome, you've been like a sister to me. No matter what, I won't loose touch with you two. I'll send Kilala to search the entire country for you if I need to." She said, hugging Kagome as well, and looked at Inuyasha. "Take good care of her, and remember to be careful yourself. You're the only one she's going to have to protect her now." She said, a flash in her eyes that told him she probably suspected more than she was saying. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded, not quite knowing what to make of that look.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm staying with you two." Shippo said happily, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder to comfort her. She looked at him in surprise when he seemed heavier to her than he had last month. He was growing quickly. She smiled to him and nodded happily, drying her eyes.

"Well, if we're going to leave soon, it's probably best that we pack everything." Inuyasha said, trying to break the awkward silence.   
"Yes, and we'll head for the nearest village to look for a safe spot to settle down." Miroku nodded, and looked back at Sango. "We will talk again soon, Kagome, I promise." He said reassuringly, and turned to Sango, who then climbed onto Kilala's back with Miroku and flew off in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha watched them leave, a slight twinge of sadness running through him for a minute, but he knew that this was the best thing for them to do. Miroku was right, he was no longer an asset in battle, and Sango was too vulnerable to be fighting with her heavy weapon now. He looked to Kagome in concern, who was no longer crying, but was silently picking up the wrappers and ramen cups from the blanket and putting them into a plastic bag to throw away at home. He helped her, touching her hand for a minute and nodding to her reassuringly, hating to see her depressed. She looked down and nodded ever so slightly back, and resumed her cleaning. Inuyasha looked at Shippo in question, not really knowing what else to do, but Shippo only shrugged as well.

What a sad ending to a wonderful day. At least he would be able to focus on the water demon and help the wolf tribes. He thought to himself, and sighed inwardly.

**Alright- yes, that means no more Miroku and Sango TT for now, anyway! You'll see them again later, I promise. If not now, then in the sequel (gasps, and shuts mouth)**

**You didn't hear that.**


	12. Journey to Destruction

-1Journey to Destruction

**Though I probably freaked people out with this title, don't worry XD it's not as bad as it sounds...**

**well. Sort of. You'll have to read and see. lol**

**And I made fun of the series- they completely skip walking cycles, and skip to the exciting parts, so I'm doing that too XD (cheat, cheat)**

"The mountain is nearly a week's journey away, even if I ride my bike the whole way." Kagome sighed, looking in the distance at the unseen mountains. Inuyasha nodded solemnly and looked down as Shippo jumped over onto Kagome's shoulder.  
"Don't worry Kagome, the time will fly by. You know how it is in our walking." Shippo nodded confidently. It was true, the walking did seem to go a lot faster than the stays in each town. Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently as the wolf demons ran back up to them.  
"Alright guys, Koga and Ayame want us to travel with them so Ayame can look after Shinta. We'll meet you at the mountains to contain the situation." Hakkaku said, a little out of breath from having to catch up with Koga, then run immediately back.  
"Right. We'll get there as fast as we can." Inuyasha nodded, and looked after the demons as they ran off again, the two older carrying the younger wolf demons on their shoulders again.  
"We should probably get going." Kagome sighed, and looked at the path in front of them. It seemed these times were always the most stressful- often there was no talking while they walked, and everyone was always in a hurry to defeat Naraku or some other demon that threatened them. Now that there weren't many demons left to try to defeat them, things were getting sort of slow.

"Alright, I'll run beside you as you and Shippo ride on the bike. Let's try to cover as much ground as we can." Inuyasha nodded in approval, and they set out on their journey.

Later, at the base of the mountain...

Inuyasha looked to Kagome in concern as she huffed for breath, having pedaled her bike not only for the entire day while they traveled, but also at a nearly breakneck speed. She usually didn't get this tired on a short journey, but she must still be easily winded from her sickness.

Inuyasha looked over as Koga approached them, a frown on the wolf demon's face.  
"You got here sooner than we expected." he said, looking at Kagome's panting and his frown deepened, sending an accusing look to Inuyasha. He sent back a glare in reply, and Kagome sighed as the two demons had a silent battle of will.

"Will you two calm down? I'm alright. Just a little tired."  
"Well, we have a den ready for you. It's not much, but it will do." Koga nodded to Kagome, pointing over to a small cave in the side of one of the cliffs, opposite from the other caves on the Cliffside of the valley.

"There is one for each of you, including an individual one for Shippo."  
"Really?" Shippo said excitedly.  
"Of course. You're getting older now, you deserve your own room." Koga smirked to the small fox demon, and walked over to Ayame. "Of course you're welcome to whatever you need, and you have but to ask for help. The demon probably won't arrive for some time now, so relax until it rears its ugly ass."

Inuyasha nodded in thanks, and walked over to the cave, peering inside curiously. It was a small cave, meant to accomedate a few wolf demons at a time, so there was plenty of extra room inside to sleep. The ground was lined with different animal's pelts, none wolf of course, but that of rabbits, deer on the walls, and a large bear pelt for the bed. He nodded in approval and stood back up to look at Kagome uneasily. Should they sleep in separate rooms, or together now that they were mates? How would Koga react to that? Inyuasha scratched his ear thoughtfully as Kagome walked over to the Cliffside and rested her bike carefully against the rock. She threw her backpack into the cave in front of Inuyasha and crawled in after it to lay on the bear pelt with a deep sigh of relief. Shippo ran into his own den and yelled in glee at the comfort of the soft pelts, obviously happy.

Inuyasha looked around for a minute thoughtfully, wondering if anyone was watching before perking his ears, shrugging and crawling into the cave after Kagome.

"Kagome…" he said, sitting on the pelts next to her, and looking down as she sprawled and stretched beside him.  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him, her hair framing her face in wild bangs, and the look in her eyes made Inuyasha gulp nervously.

"We need to talk. You know earlier, when you said you would stay with me…?" He said, looking suddenly depressed. He had thought about this while they were on their way here, his mind buzzing with thoughts as he wondered how they would work this relationship out. So many things were complicated, so many loose ends that needed to be tied.  
"Yeah?" She said, sitting up, her expression quickly turning concerned.  
"What about your family back home?" He asked uneasily, hoping this wouldn't end the dream. He didn't want her to completely abandon her other life for him. Not when she had worked so hard for it for so long. She still had friends, family and… what was it… scoole, back in her world. If she didn't want to give those things up- and he wouldn't blame her- he would have to learn to live without her, if it was possible.

"Oh." Kagome said, looking down at her skirt and fiddling with the pleats. "I suppose I'll want to visit them, and I'll have to tell mom about this before we get any more serious about it." She sighed, wondering how her mother would react to her falling in love with a demon and wanting to live in feudal Japan. She knew Inuyasha would be so lost in her world that it was just completely out of the question. She bit her lower lip nervously, and clenched her skirt in her fist. Oh she hoped her family would accept it. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't.  
"I'll go with you if it would help." Inuyasha said, touching one of her hands gently, very warily, as if he were afraid of getting hurt by her. She looked up at him to see his eyes filled with vulnerability, something that absolutely shocked her was coming from Inuyasha's gaze. It unnerved her, and she put a hand to his cheek to soothe him, hoping to get him to calm down.  
"I'd like that. I'm sure they would accept us, Inuyasha. After we defeat this demon here, we'll go back home and explain things to my parents. I'm pretty sure they'll understand, they all like you." She said, her voice hopeful. "As for everything else… I'll work it out somehow. I know I want to be with you, Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine things without you anymore." She whispered, leaning against his shoulder. He nodded slowly, knowing that it was much easier said than done to try to organize an old life to make room for a new one, past memories always haunting, and always, always interfering with the new situations. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly, not wanting to lose her. He wouldn't be able to stand it. He buried his nose in her hair to inhale her scent, burn it into his memory forever, in case he needed to track her if something went wrong.

"We should probably get some sleep." Kagome whispered reluctantly. She loved the feel of being held by Inuyasha, but she was exhausted. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and nodded, laying her back against the bear pelts while still in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He had probably pushed her too hard riding this entire way while she had only just recovered from being horribly sick. He really wasn't very good at this whole relationship thing and telling what the other person needed, yet. He would have to work on it and think things through more. His mind raced with thoughts of doubt, hope and desperation as he fell asleep, holding Kagome close to him in protection.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone:D**

**And remember- if you have any questions you'd like to ask, feel free to :3 (I do reply to comments other than 'that's a great story' since I loooove feedback :D**

**And for those of your wondering when Miroku and Sango managed to have time after defeating naraku to do the horizontal tango, it was about a week after, in the middle of the woods during the night. very sneaky indeed!**

**Oh no, what will become of Inuyasha and Kagome:o Let's hope they work this out soon, but now there's a big bad demon to fight!**


	13. The Demon That Can't Be Touched

-1The Demon That Can't Be Touched

**Battle time:D I do love writing battles, though seeing it on the show and reading it are two totally different things- tell me how you like the battles, whether they should be more detailed or less detailed or whatever!**

Inuyasha looked up, still drowsy as he heard screams from outside his cave. Kagome stirred beside him, rubbing herself against him sleepily as he looked around in confusion. Koga's face appeared in the vace entrance, twisting in disgust at the scene for a minute before turning serious again.  
"The demons here you bastard, get your ass out of bed!" He yelled, waking them both up fully. Kagome sat up, knocking her head on the low ceiling of the cave with a groan of pain. Inuyasha made sure she was alright before they both crawled out of the cave as quickly as they could, Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows before turning with Inuyasha to face the demon.

Kagome gasped and bit her lip nervously. If it hadn't been so powerful and dangerous, she would have thought it pretty. It was indeed made of water, the transparent tentacles of the demon lashing out to hit whatever it contacted and sending it flying. Its eyes looked to be solid pearls, huge in their size, and seaweed floated in its bloated main body, making it look much like a fat octopus.  
"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Inuyasha looked at it in confusion as he unsheathed the tetsaiga, which turned into his normal huge size with a bright flash of light.  
"I'm not sure, it looks like a big octopus though." She said, stating the obvious as she took up her bow, taking an arrow out of her quiver and setting it against the string, ready to fire.  
"Well, let's take a whack at it." Inuyasha said, and ran toward it with a yell, chopping at one of the tentacles.

The tentacle immediately splashed to the ground, sending water everywhere as it fell of the stump it had once been on. But soon the water started raising back up to the place it was formally connected, gathering until it was whole again, and not damaged at all. Inuyasha swore loudly and looked over as Shippo used his fox fire, this time the effect was obvious. The water of the tentacle started boiling furiously, sending the demon into a twitch of pain, a low moan rumbling the mountain.

"Shippo, stay with Kagome!" He yelled, hoping their combined power would help destroy the demon. Shippo nodded and walked over to Kagome, looking at her and nodding confidently as they turned back to the demon, which was now focusing on Shippo, it's main threat. Shippo used foxfire again and again, sending each tentacle into a boiling frenzy until he panted for breath beside Kagome, sweat collecting on his forehead from the effort.  
"Shippo, I have an idea." Kagome said, looking down at her arrow in her hand. "Set fire to my arrow, and I'll shoot it into the thing's body." She said as Inuyasha kept chopping the thing apart with his sword, knowing it would do no good, but knowing it would distract it.

Shippo looked at her arrow for a minute. "But it'll destroy your arrow." He said, hesitating.  
"We have to kill this thing Shippo, before it kills more people! My arrows don't matter, I'll get more somewhere."

Shippo looked at her again for a minute before, holding it and setting fire to it. Kagome nodded and flinched at the heat of the shaft as the fire on the end of the arrow crept up the wood quickly when she set it and fired it into the demon between its huge pearl eyes. The demon screamed, but otherwise nothing else happened.

Kagome hissed in pain at the burns on her hand, but continued, ignoring them. She looked at the demon, searching for a weakeness until she noticed a small glimmer in the water near the bottom. It looked like…

"A fish!" kagome looked at Inuyasha, pointing at the small fish at the bottom of the demon, which swam as quickly as it could up to the head. Inuyasha looked for a minute before a wry smile crept over his face. He jumped as high as he could up to one of the stone ledges toward the middle of the cliff's edge and held up his blade above his head.  
"Hey fish-face, your mother was plankton and your father was a clam!" Inuyasha yelled to try to get its attention. It did, of course, and Inuyasha let loose the wind scar at the same time Kagome let go another flaming arrow- the fish inside it screamed in a high-pitched wail of death, and the water immediately fell around it, becoming normal water and flooding the Cliffside until it ran off the edge, making a temporary waterfall.

"We did it!" Shippo cheered and jumped off Kagome's shoulder to kick the water in spite, splashing around in it. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, nearly dropping the tetsaiga in shock when he saw her.   
"Kagome… why are you glowing?"  
She looked at him as if he had gone crazy and looked down at her arms, which were indeed glowing a soft silver. "I… don't know."  
"Your arrows were a lot stronger than normal too, and it wasn't just because of Shippo's fire." He looked at her in concern, hoping it wasn't something bad.  
"I'm sure it's fine, Inuyasha, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled, and sighed with relief as the glow started fading.

Inuyasha nodded, but wasn't convinced. One more thing to add to the list of untied knots in their relationship. Why the hell was she glowing like a firefly? He held back a sigh, knowing it would only worry her if he let it go.  
"Really, I'm okay." She said, looking down at her hands, which had somehow been fully healed. Now _that_ was what surprised her. Koga walked over and put an arm around both of their shoulders, a bright smile on his face.  
"You two kick ass! Thanks for defeating that bastard for us, we're going to throw you guys a party tonight to celebrate it." He said, and looked back as Ayame called him. "I gotta go. Woman's calling." He said, and walked back over to Ayame, who held up some of the seaweed, talking to him in excitement.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and held it up to his mouth, his yellow eyes still concerned. "We'll stop by the village and talk to Kaede after we visit your parents, so see what's going on." He said, closing his eyes as she nodded and kissing her hand softly, letting it go regretfully as the wolf demons surrounded them happily. Shinta tugged at Kagomes leg, wanting up. Kagome smiled down at the young demon and hoisted him into her arms, bouncing him around as everyone cheered, his giggles joining in the laughter.

Inuyasha looked up from replying to everyone's thank you's and looked over to Kagome with a warm smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a kid around, as long as he got to see her with it. She would be a good mother someday. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of the thoughts and focused on replying to everyone again.

The party had been filled with laughter and food- venison wrapped in seaweed, fish wrapped in seaweed, and even rabbit wrapped in seaweed. Inuyasha didn't care much for the taste of the plant, and took it out of his food as he ate, making a little pile beside him, but the wolf demons seemed to really enjoy the delicacy they had never tried before. He looked over to Kagome, who was joking and laughing with Ayame. They seemed to be getting along quite well, now that their rivalry was finally over. He was glad, but was still worried about what her parents would think to her being his mate. Most humans didn't take kindly to him, none the less fall in love with him or let their daughters run away with him. He shifted uneasily as he thought of ways to still be with her if she wasn't able to come back to this time. He would do it too- he would travel to meet her everyday if she had to stay back. He couldn't stay away from her, it was like she was some sort of addiction.

He looked up in confusion as everyone started going to their dens for a night, the moon risen high in the sky. Kagome yawned and looked at Inuyasha with a strange expression before crawling into the cave to sleep. He raised an eyebrow curiously and looked to Koga, who came over to sit next to her.  
"Is she happy?" He asked, his voice gruff, as if he didn't want to talk about this, but needed to.  
"What do you mean? That the demon's killed?"  
"No you idiotic mutt- being with you. Are you making her happy?"  
"As much as I can manage." Inuyasha nodded, and Koga nodded slightly in approval.  
"You've got a special woman there. More so than you realize, and not just because she's a priestess. You won't find another like her around."

"I know. There's no one else like her." Inuyasha nodded, feeling uncomfortable talking about this.

"Ayame and I are mates now, and she's with cubs already." Koga looked over as Ayame headed into the largest of the caves and smiled warmly.   
"Already?" Inuyasha looked at her as well, hardly able to believe everyone around him was having kids already. He didn't feel like he was prepared for it.  
"You're worried about having your own kids?" Koga looked at Inuyasha's expression.  
He looked at Koga for a minute, his eyes flashing before nodding quietly.  
"So was I. No one's ever really ready for parenthood, Inuyasha. You just try your best and hope the outcome is for the best of the cub. We're adopting Shinta and Kai, so we'll have a pretty big family to take care of." Koga chuckled nervously.

"I guess so. I'm just worried I won't turn out to be a good father. I didn't know my own father, so…" He drifted off, not wanting to admit the rest of what he was going to say.  
"Inuyasha- you're a tough guy. Whenever I've seen you with younger kids like Shippo, though you've been a little rough around the edges, you've always done what needed to be done."  
"What's needed to be done?"  
"Protecting them, caring for them and when the time comes, comforting them. You'll be fine." Koga said, and stood up, brushing dirt off the wolf pelt around his waist. "Well I'm off to bed. You two be good in there, and don't make too much noise. You don't want to wake up Shippo." Koga smiled wryly, making Inuyasha blush a little, but he nodded. Koga turned to walk away, and turned around again. "Oh- and don't mess up the furs too much, or it's you who's going to clean them."  
Inuyasha looked at him, his ear twitching as he wondered how Koga knew whether they would be having sex tonight or not.  
"Oh don't look at me like that." Koga laughed. "I saw the look she gave you. When you go into that cave she's going to pounce you and rape you if you're not careful." He chuckled and walked away.

"Rape me?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat like a dog for a minute in hesitation before looking back at the cave. "He'd better be kidding." he muttered, and walked over to the cave entrance to see a pelt put over the opening for privacy.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled, stretching like a cat on the pelts.  
'Oh hell, he _hadn't_ been kidding…' Inuyasha thought as Kagome grabbed him by the collar and pulled her back against the pelts with a strong kiss.

**:o what's gotten into kagome? Why did she glow? What will her parents say? Will they keep together? Will something _else_ go wrong?!**

**So many questions, so few chapters :D Please review!**

**The next one's another lemon- again, if you don't like them, skip over it!**


	14. One Last Time

-1One Last Time

**Woah, this one will be different XD Kagome's got something going on I'm not telling what- but it's making her act funny lol**

**Inuyasha's in for a wild time :P**

Kagome broke the kiss and looked up at him, her brown eyes seeming to be much darker than usual.  
"What the hell's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked, gasping as she kissed his throat and put her hands under his top, getting it over his head before she kissed him again.

"I don't know." She said, breathless as she kissed him again, trying to coax him into touching her more. Her skin burned to be touched, like she was on fire.

"Are you sure we should…?" Inuyasha gasped as she kissed at his chest, taking off his undergarments, leaving his chest bare to her and his pants loose.  
"Why not? It wouldn't really make a difference." She said against his mouth as she kissed him again, and scratched the area behind his ears, making him groan and smile happily.

"Yeah, but your parents…" He said in a moan, his hands running over her waist, pulling her shirt up and over her head as well, leaving only her snow white bra between their upper bodies.

"Inuyasha." Kagome froze, looking him in the eyes. "My parents will love you. I love you, and that's all that matters right now." she said softly, and nuzzled his cheek like he did for her. Inuyasha sighed happily and nodded, knowing that was the truth. He swept her into his arms and rolled them over so that he was on top, leaning over them, his white hair tickling her sides and stomach, making her mewl softly. He smiled and struggled with the hooks at the back of her bra, kissing her collar bone.

She gasped as her blood rushed through her hotly, for some reason completely wracked with need. She tugged him to her, moaning when he finally undid her bra. He immediately put a hand to both of them, caressing them as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. His yellow eyes rimmed with red again as he looked down at her, his fangs growing longer in his mouth. He shook his head, the strange features vanishing, but appearing again once he looked down at her.  
"kagome… Something's happening." He whispered, his grip on her tightening as his hard thumped wildly in his chest.

"Don't you dare stop, Inuyasha." Kagome said, her grip tightening as well as he let out a low growl and kissed her neck, his fangs touching the skin temptingly  
"I won't." He said, his voice gruff as he bit the soft flesh above her pulse softly, not breaking skin, but still sending a twinge through Kagome. For some reason, he needed this- needed to fully let go and let something else take over. He was sure he wouldn't hurt her, but he needed this so desperately…

Purple stripes grew over the skin of his cheeks as his eyes turned red, the fangs growing in his mouth to their full length. Kagome gasped as she looked up at him, and he blinked once before smiling, showing it was him that was still in control. He touched her cheek gently, retracting his claws so that he could touch her without cutting her, and ran his hands down her waist to the seams of her skirt, scooting them down her waist quickly, her underwear nearly torn off her as he growled in arousal at the sight of her, his pants impossibly tight. His blood was rushing through him as if it were burning- he needed her, here and now before he burned with the need.  
She used her feet to push his own pants down his legs, leaving them both naked, their skin rubbing together and making them both moan in pleasure. Inuyasha kicked at her breast before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard, making her cry out and grip his shoulders. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts lovingly before moving down, retracting his claws as much as he could, and rubbing her womanhood with his fingers gently, watching with a smile as she writhed and squirmed under him. He loved seeing her like this- her face flushed, crying out his name as she came. He inserted two fingers into her, making her eyes shoot open and cry out louder, her muscles tightening around her. His hand was slick from her, and he was painfully hard. He made a low growl from the back of his throat and straddled her hips, moving himself against her opening.

Something was wrong. It seemed wrong for some reason… He stopped, looking up at her thoughtfully. His eyes widened as his inner demon took over and with a loud growl flipped her onto her stomach gently, but firmly. She looked back at him with wide eyes as he raised her hips by grabbing her butt and forced her to her hands and knees. She gasped as he moved himself against her for a minute before thrusting into her, making her yell out in shock and pleasure. He let out another low growl, somehow fulfilled as he moved himself inside her, holding her hips and leaning over her back to bite her shoulder gently in submission. Something clicked inside him and he moaned against her neck, sending shivers down her spine from the vibrations.

"That's enough of that." He said in a low, husky voice and flipped her back over so that she was facing him again, leaning her against one of the pelts on the side of the wall while still connected. She gasped in shock and wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her against the wall of the cave, kissing and biting her neck and collar bone as he thrust deeper and harder into her. His demon form was gone- he was the normal Inuyasha with his yellow eyes. She gasped in pleasure as the pressure inside her grew and he groaned her name, one last thrust making him shudder against her, her moans joining his as they both reached the peak and slid back down the wall, exhausted and gasping against each other.

"Kagome… I'll never be able to get enough of you. Thank you." Inuyasha said, touching her cheek softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're welcome Inuyasha. What was that, anyway?"  
"Ah… that was the demon taking its fill of you as well. I'm sorry, I had to." He said, leaning back a little to look at her reaction.  
"Your demon likes doggie style?" She giggled, thinking of how ironic that was.   
"Doggie style? That's that?" He raised an eyebrow confused.  
"With my on my hands and knees, and you taking me from the top. Like a dog, you know?" She smiled.  
"Ah. I see." Inuyasha blushed. What a strange way to make love. Had he really done that? He couldn't really remember that part. It seemed in a fog for some reason.

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it. We'll try more things later on too." She smiled as he rested his hands on her waist and carried her over to the bear pelt, looking over at the spot they had just been. Great, he had made a good little mess there. Oh well. He smiled to himself and laid down, Kagome laying on top of him and hooking a leg over his hip flirtatiously.  
"Oh man… I'm wiped out Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking down at her in surprise.  
"I know, I just like doing this." She giggled, and wrapped herself around him tightly, never wanting to let him go. She still felt throbbing down there, and she was far too wet to be just from herself. It felt good though…

Inuyasha grabbed the wet rabbit pelt and moved it away from the others so that it wouldn't make a bigger mess and wrapped the arm around Kagome, smiling softly as he buried his nose into her dark, slightly sweat soaked hair.

"We'll talk with your parents soon. Things will work out, I promise. I'll never leave you." Inuyasha whispered to her, holding her hand, which was resting on his chest.  
"I know. I'm just worried." She whispered back, and settled in to go to sleep. Inuyasha nodded, worried as well. He hoped this hadn't been the last time they would be together like this… He loved her far too much to let her go now. She had seen his demon, accepted it, and even _loved _it. He kissed her hand softly and fell asleep as well.

**Tried something new this time :P Hadn't thought before how Inuyasha's demon side would react to sex, so here we go…**

**This is pretty much the only time it'll come out though- it only does it long enough to be satisfied and then goes back again. **

**Now to meet Kagome's parents… this won't be pretty.**


	15. The Talk With Mom

The Talk With Mom

**Since kagome's mom doesn't have much of a known personality in the show, I'm giving her my own mother's personality XD yeah- this'll be fun. Lol I also have a younger brother and no older siblings, so I know how she would feel to this, I think.**

Inuyasha was not looking forward to this.  
He stood at the edge of the clearing with Kagome, looking back at Shippo, who was standing on top of the yellow bag to wait for them to get back. This shouldn't take long… either way it went.

He looked down at Kagome nervously, and turned toward the well, nearly saying that they should just forget about doing this- screw what her parents thought and just go on with things normally. He knew she would never want to do that though, she was far too caring to do such a thing. Too Sweet.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding his hand as they walked over to the well. He nodded, but said nothing in reply. They both jumped into the well, floating through the blue abyss that was the connection between their worlds, and with a blinding flash found themselves at the solid bottom of the well in modern times.   
"Here." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha his hat, and they both slowly climbed out of the well, Inuyasha helping kagome before he jumped out himself.

"Kagome." he said, holding her shoulders to make sure she was looking at him. "No matter what happens here- no matter what they say, I'll still love you." He said, glancing up at the house across the yard.

Kagome smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before she started walking toward her house, and opened the front door.  
"I'm home!" She yelled, smiling to her mother when she walked through the door. "And Inuyasha's here too."

Her mother was washing the dishes and looked up to smile, but then quickly frowned. She set the dish down and walked over to Kagome, giving her a thorough look over. She looked at Inuyasha for a minute also, and her frown deepened.  
"When?" She asked, her hands on her hips.  
"When what?" Kagome looked at her mother in confusion.

"When did you have sex?"

Kagome made a small squeak in shock, taking a step back. How did she know?!  
"Don't give me that look Kagome, I've been exactly where you are. I can tell that you've had sex- you're eyes look like they've seen much more than they used to."

Kagome nodded and looked down. "Recently."  
"I see. And was it with Inuyasha?" She said, pointing to the demon, who made his own nervous noise and stepped back.

"Yes."

"When were you going to tell me?"  
"Actually, now. That's why I came back so quickly." She looked up meekly, hoping her mother wouldn't be too angry with her.  
"I see." She said skeptically. "And did you even think about the consequences of doing such a thing at your age?"  
"Yes, I did." Kagome knew she was at an age when sex could be a good and bad thing. She was still young enough to still be developing, and things might change.

"Good. Well, I suppose there's no taking it back, is there?"  
"No, there isn't."  
"And would you want to?" her mother looked at them, an eyebrow raised.  
"No." They both said, at once.

Kagome's mother nodded in satisfaction and sat down at the kitchen table, inviting both of them to do the same. They sat, Inuyasha taking off the uncomfortable hat as long as they were inside the house and setting it in front of him on the tabletop.

"Are you two sure you're in love?"  
They both nodded, glancing to each other with a soft smile.  
"You have no regrets? Things have been worked out?"  
Again, nods.  
"Inuyasha- I have questions for you." Her mother turned her hard stare at Inuyasha, whose ears flipped back apprehensively. Holy hell Kagome's mom was scary when she was serious.

"Are you prepared to take care of Kagome, and whatever children you might have with my daughter? She is my only daughter, and also my first child."  
Inuyasha gulped nervously at the pressure of the situation, and nodded firmly.  
"And are you prepared to see her sick, to take care of her and maybe even die and not leave her or give up on her?"  
This was a touchy subject. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who frowned at even the thought of doing such a thing and nodded without hesitation. Her mother finally relaxed and looked at them both.  
"So, what happened? You have to tell me all about it." She said, smiling like she was a school girl listening to gossip.

Kagome looked at her mother in shock, and blushed. "Nothing mom, he just told me how he felt, I told him how I felt, and… well… that's it so far. We talked, and worked things out."  
"From the look on your face you did much more than 'talk' honey." Her mother grinned.

Kagome blushed again, and nodded.

"So you're… alright with us being mates?"  
"Mates?" Her mother raised an eyebrow. "If you mean married, then yes."

"Married?" Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Kagome's mother gasped and put a hand over her mouth, glancing at Kagome in shock.  
"I'm pretty sure mates is the demon equivalent to getting married, mom." Kagome held up her hands defensively.  
"Well, I'd suggest getting married for real either way. Have a priest or a monk marry you and I'll be more than satisfied with this situation. From what I've seen and heard of Inuyasha, he's a very capable young man." She nodded, and Inuyasha smiled happily.

"We know a monk, we can probably convince him to marry us." Kagome giggled, making Inuyasha look at her, guessing who she meant and rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
"Oh Good." Her mother said, and stood up. "Did you need anything else while you were here, Kagome?"  
"Actually… I do need a few things from my room. And don't worry mom, I'll visit a lot while I'm there."  
"Oh I assumed you would. If you hadn't I would have sent your grandfather after you."  
Kagome blanched at the idea of her grandfather filled in a time of demons and danger and nodded stiffly. She walked up the stairs to her room, Inuyasha following and looking around her room thoughtfully as she rifled through her drawers, pulling out a few packages and putting them into a bag to take with them.

"What are you getting?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the brightly colored blue and red packages.  
"Stuff." She said, blushing deeply. She didn't want to explain the concept of pads and tampons to him, he'd never understand.

"Alright, whatever." He rolled his eyes, and poked at one of the small figurines on her desk, in the shape of a strange little bird thing. At least, he thought it was a bird. It was yellow, with the beak of a chicken, fluffy feathers, small wings and long orange legs as well as a long neck. It was in the position as if it were running.  
"This should be enough for now." She said, tying the top of the bag and putting it over her shoulder with an 'oof' of effort. Inuyasha sighed and took the bag from her, looking down at it in surprise when even he had a hard time carrying it with one hand.  
"You have to work on packing lighter, woman." He looked at her, and walked out the door to the well. He hated being in this place, the smells of the air made him think of burning rocks and fumes. Everything was noisy, and he usually got a headache quite quickly while here.

Kagome sighed, nodding in agreement. She didn't want to leave Shippo alone for too long back in feudal Japan.  
"Alright, now when we get back we have to talk with Kaede or Miroku or someone to get us… 'marreed' or whatever it is, so your mom will be content." He said, not really knowing what all of it meant.  
"Well first I have to get a white dress." Kagome said, making Inuyasha look back at her in confusion. "And flowers as well."  
"Why the hell would you need those?"  
"it's part of getting married." She explained, but knew she would have to be more thorough in her explanation later on.

Inuyasha shook his head in confusion and they walked out the door with a final farewell to her mother, who waved back happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the well and jumped in, another bright flash sending them back to the feudal.

"That was quick." Shippo said, standing up as the others walked toward him. "How did it go?"  
"Good." Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction, and Shippo grinned happily.  
"Oh good! I was worried."

"I think we all were." Kagome giggled. "Now to go to Kaede's village and talk to her about where she knows Miroku went. They did mention going to her village for a while first."  
"Alright then, shouldn't take long." Inuyasha said, and started walking with the others toward the nearby village.

**It seems like things are getting slower in the story but don't worry! I still have some more tricks up my sleeve :P**

**They still have to find out why Kagome was glowing, after all. What a strange thing to happen:o**

**And now they have the excitement of getting married XD this should be fun lol**

**And yes, I've already started on the sequel. This one should be finished this weekend, and I'll start on the next one after that J**

I work fast, are you ready to try to keep up?! XD


	16. How To Be A Groom

How To Be A Groom

**Oh this will be fun:D And the secret's in the next (final) chapter XD Hahahaha!**

**I always listen to a particular song to each chapter, and if you're curious, this chapter's song is 'Your Eyes' from the musical: Rent (the movie)- a beautiful song… I love It J Perfect for Inuyasha. (seriously, look at the lyrics!) the song for the whole story is Finale B from rent- No Day But Today (I know it's weird they're both from the same musical, and considering what the musical's about- the lyrics are meaningful and beautiful though J)**

"Aye, Miroku and Sango are indeed still in town." Kaede smiled, pointing over to a small house at the end of the street.  
"Oh good! We need to ask Miroku something important. Oh- and Kaede- do you think you could convince a tailor to make a white kimono? Or somewhere I could get one?"  
"Oh aye, I'm sure I could manage that. Why ever would you need it though?"  
"Oh- um…" Kagome blushed, looking down shyly.  
"We're getting… meeried, or whatever it's called. I don't see the point though, she's already my mate." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kaede took a step back in shock. "You two? Married? Is that why you wanted to talk with Miroku?"  
"Yeah, we wanted to convince him to be the monk/priest to our wedding." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Aye, I'm happy for you. I'll get the arrangements settled as quickly as I can manage." Kaede looked at Kagome for a minute and smiled softly. "Very quickly indeed." and she walked out the door of the small wooden house.  
"What was all that about?" Inuyasha leaned over to watch Kaede call someone over, who clapped her hands in glee at what was said and ran over to another person's house, who also smiled.

"I don't know." Kagome said quietly, wondering that herself. She knew marriages were often quickly done, but not as quickly as Kaede was trying to do it.  
"Either way, let's go over to Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said, looking over at the house on the end of the street.  
"Yeah." Kagome stood, and looked over as Shippo played with the other children in the village. She walked out after Inuyasha and strolled over to the cabin, but stopped when Inuyasha froze mid-step, his ears flipped back and his face contorting into a look of awkward disgust.  
"Uh… maybe we should wait a little while." He said, covering his ears from something she couldn't hear.

Kagome walked a little closer, heard the moans and blushed crimson, nodding in agreement. They turned back around, going into the house that was usually kept open for the whole group, but now was open for just the two of them, Shippo, again, had gotten a separate room. He was getting old enough on his own, but Kagome wondered on how he was sleeping alone. Usually he slept curled up next to her. Kagome's bag was already in the small cabin when they walked in, and she walked over to it and took out a blanket, laying it on the ground. Inuyasha watched her for a minute before kneeling next to her and kissing her softly.  
"So… what does getting married mean?" He asked, after breaking the kiss.  
"Huh?" She said, her mind still spinning from the sudden rush his kiss had given her.  
Inuyasha chuckled and repeated the question. Kagome blushed that she hadn't heard it and nodded. "It means I stand there in a while dress, I suppose you could just wear what you normally wear, Miroku says some things about how we'll both cherish each other until death do us part, through sickness and health, and such, and then we kiss. I'll be wearing a white dress, and flowers. I'll throw the flowers after, and whoever catches it supposedly gets married next."

"That's just weird." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "But whatever, if it'll make you happy." He sighed.  
"It would." Kagome nodded, and a small silence followed.  
"Something's going on outside." Inuyasha looked up as Miroku came into the doorway, Sango closely following him.  
"I heard you wanted to speak with me? What's all the commotion about anyway? No one will tell us what's going on."  
"We're getting married." Inuyasha said, for what seemed like the fifth time already.

Sango gasped from behind Miroku and quickly walked over to Kagome, holding one of her hands. "You're getting married?! When? Where?" she said happily.  
"Here, as soon as possible." Inuyasha muttered. This was getting way too out of hand. What was everyone getting so excited for? They were already mates, that was obvious. Why did everyone insist on some silly ritual with a white dress and bouquet and a pervert monk to say a few words and they kiss? Why would that kiss be different from the others, anyway? He just didn't get it at all.

"So what did you need to talk to me about then?"  
"We were going to ask if you could be the one to marry us, since you're a monk." Kagome said, smiling. Miroku's face brightened, and he nodded enthusiastically.  
"I would be stupid to pass up this opportunity. Of course I will." he said, looking to Inuyasha. "You're probably not going to dress for the occasion, are you?"  
"Why would I? She's already my mate, this has nothing to do with it except make her mother content." Inuyasha shrugged.  
Miroku nodded, understanding. Demons and humans had much different mating rituals, after all…

"So as soon as my dress is done- which Kaede said she'd get a tailor to make as quickly as she could, we'll hold the ceremony and-"  
"And you can have your wedding night." Miroku turned a wry smirk to Inuyasha. "Go easy on her, boy. I know it's wonderful, but you have to have her walking the next day." Miroku said, his face turning dreamy as he remembered his own wedding night just a few days after Naraku had been defeated, just like he had promised when he had proposed to Sango so long before.

Inuyasha blushed, still not understanding, but getting the innuendo enough to get what he was trying to say. He grunted and crossed his arms, refusing to reply in front of the women.

"Actually, we need to talk to Kaede about something strange that happened while we were at the mountains." Kagome said softly, turning quite serious.  
"What happened?" Sango asked, concerned.  
"I started glowing for some reason after I shot my arrows. My whole body was glowing. And then I got some weird mood coming over me. I just home it's not some power flux or something like that."  
"You can't get anything like that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stopped. "Can you?"

"I don't know- I only had these powers when I first got here, remember? I didn't know how to use them then, and I still don't."

"Well either way I'm sure you'll be fine." He said, but turned worried all over again. Damn, he was getting tired of being worried about her all the time.

"Kagome- would you come with us for your measurements?" Kaede asked from the doorway, and Kagome nodded and walked out the building, looking at Inuyasha one last time before going with Kaede to the tailor.   
"Inuyasha." Miroku turned serious. "You are quite positive you're in love with her, right? There is no going back after getting married. It is until you die, and even after if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Of course I am. Why would I agree to do all of this if I didn't?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with an annoyed look.  
"True." Miroku shrugged, and turned to Sango. "Well my dear, it looks like I have to clean up to use my duties for once. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, but I'm sure it will be different than what Kagome wants. We'll also have to ask her what I should say to bind them in her standards as well."

Miroku and Sango walked out, leaving Inuyasha alone to think.

"Ready!" Kagome said, turning around in front of Miroku and Sango, who clapped, very impressed. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with soft blue pastel blossoms falling around the bottom of the skirt.  
"Alright, and I know what your words are." Miroku said, going over them in his mind just to make sure, and nodded in satisfaction.  
"Here are your flowers too, Kagome!" Shippo said, holding up a small bouquet of small wild flowers. Kagome smiled and kissed the small fox demon on the forehead in thanks and smiled to everyone.  
"I suppose that's it. Why am I nervous?" She said, looking around anxiously.  
"Because you're wondering what his reaction will be to your outfit. I assure you Kagome, you look beautiful." Miroku nodded and took Sango by the waist, pulling her to him as he admired the way Kagome looked in her wedding kimono. Sango nodded as well, and took one of the flowers from the bouquet, curling it into one of the many twists of her hair on top of her head. Kagome smiled in thanks and wished she had a mirror so she could see what she looked like. Oh well, that's what you get for getting married in feudal Japan.

"Should we get started then?"

"Alright." Kagome nodded, holding the flowers with a slightly shaky hand. Miroku stood at the end of the road, with Kagome still in the house, and Inuyasha beside him.  
"I still don't know why I have to stand here and wait for her. Shouldn't I go get her?" Inuyasha growled, getting impatient with all these people around. It seemed like the entire village- and anyone passing through- had come to see this. Then again, it wasn't every day you see a demon get married. Especially a demon that you knew and liked.  
"No. I want to see your face when you first look at her." Miroku grinned and looked up as Kagome finally stepped out of the cabin. She looked up at Inuyasha with her soft brown eyes, and he couldn't help but drop his arms to his sides, his eyes going wide. She looked more beautiful than ever- her long hair was tied up in her hair with a sweet smelling flower planted in between the curls, and her kimono curved just right around her figure. The flowers in her hand made him dizzy with their sweet smell, the combination of visual and other senses filled with her sweetness, he nearly staggered. Miroku chuckled, and encouraged Kagome to start walking with his staff, which jingled slightly from the movement. Kagome slowly walked forward, Shippo jumping onto Sango's shoulder to watch as the flower petals he had gotten fell from the back of her kimono and littering on the ground, as if falling from the skirt itself. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked up at her with flushed cheeks as he still made no movement, but only stared with wide eyes.  
"you- you look…" He stammered for words, and looked to Miroku, who moved them into position, on either side of him.  
"Alright. let's see if I remember this… Do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your friend, your lover, the father of your children, and your husband? In times of plenty, and times of want, in times of sickness and of health, and in times of joy and times of sorrow?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled softly. "I do."

"And Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to do the same? To cherish and respect her, care and protect her, and comfort and encourage her for all eternity?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his yellow eyes warm. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss, you crazy love-sick kids." Miroku said, chuckling as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her passionately. Miroku looked up in surprise as he saw white hair flash in the distance, a figure clad in yellow, red and white walking away, trailed by two much smaller silhouettes. Miroku smirked as he easily recognized Sesshomaru, knowing he had been following them for quite some time after they had defeated Naraku. Seeing his brother getting married was apparently something he had not expected. Inuyasha however, did not notice since he was too busy kissing the senses out of Kagome.

"Down boy, save it for later." Miroku laughed, putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at him, and looked around at all the wide eyes at seeing such an emotional kiss from a person who usually didn't like to show too much emotion. Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat, stepping slightly away from a very starry-eyed Kagome.

"I guess that's it, then?" He asked, his voice low. He didn't like being in the center of so much attention.

"Yep, that's it. You two are not only married in demon standards, but in human standards too. Go take your pretty little wife to your cabin Inuyasha." Miroku snickered. Inuyasha looked at him with a flush and nodded, not liking to be so open about doing something like that. He picked up Kagome, who yelled in surprise and walked quickly over to the cabin, closing the door behind him loudly.  
"That's it then. Man, that was weird."

"But Inuyasha- I didn't throw the flowers." Kagome looked up at him in concern.

"Forget about the stupid flowers Kagome, it doesn't matter." He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's part of it. It won't be the same if I don't."  
"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha sighed, and set Kagome down. She ran over to the door and threw the flowers. They flew through the air in a high arch before landing straight on the ground in front of Shippo, who looked down at them in confusion. Kagome closed the door again, and turned back around to Inuyasha.  
"Alright _now_ it's finished." She smiled, and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Finally." He snorted, but kissed her just as deeply as he had outside, their blood rushing through them until they both fell to the floor in each other's embrace.

**Yes! FINALLY! Huh? Lol**

**Anyway- the next chapter's the last! I hope you enjoyed this story :D I'll start on the sequel ASAP- and trust me, that'll be even more fun XD (because I'll be able to work with no limitations! Muahaha)**


	17. The Surprise: Haru

The Surprise: Haru

**Here we go, the final chapter!**

Tired from a blissful night of no sleep, Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Kaede's cabin and knocked on the door before creaking it open slowly.  
"Ah, come in you two. I was expecting you to visit me today." Kaede smiled, and motioned to a spot for them on the other side of a low table, where Kaede already sat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute at the fact that Kaede was expecting them and sat down. That means she knows that something's wrong, and that she knew they would come to ask her what it was. For being an old senile witch, the woman was smart.

"Now, I will answer whatever questions you may have." Kaede nodded, looking to Kagome.  
"Why was Kagome glowing?" He asked, needing to know. "Is her power growing, or weakening or what?"  
Kaede chuckled. "No my boy, it has nothing to do with her power, but another's. Tell me. Have you two made love before you got married?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who blanched. Was this a trick question?  
"Yes." He finally said, looking Kaede straight in the eye. "But that doesn't have anything to do with this."  
"Oh it has _everything_ to do with it. You see, a priestess is the embodiment of purity. She can cleans poisons, purify demons with her arrows, and even heal when the need arises. However, when a priestess makes love, she is no longer wholly pure."  
"You mean Kagome lost her powers?" Inuyasha said, turning concerned.  
"No no my boy. Just listen. Kagome is merely adjusting to her powers being doubled."

"You mean…" Kagome said in a very small voice, her eyes wide.  
"Yes, you're controlling not only your own powers, but that of the child inside you."  
Holy hell. Inuyasha froze, turning slowly to Kagome, who looked back at him with a pale face and white eyes. "A… kid?"  
"Well you two did make love once before, I presume. Once is all it takes. Especially for a priestess your age, Kagome." Kaede said, still calm while Kagome and Inuyasha panicked.  
"But… I thought that… since I was a half demon…" Inuyasha looked back to Kaede.

"That you could not get her pregnant? No Inuyasha, you are no mule, merely not a purebred horse."

"I'm pregnant?" Kagome looked down at herself, putting a hand to her stomach in experiment, and indeed felt a small ball of energy underneath. She was glad she was pregnant, a child born from their love, but she was terrified she would do something wrong.  
"Also Kagome, you must protect this child with your life." Kaede said, turning very serious. "Not only is this child the first quarter demon, they will also be the first demon priestess. A priestess only gets one child in her lifetime. After that, she turns sterile."

"Only one?" Kagome squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. Well there goes the dream of having two kids and living in a small house in the country.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha held her hand to comfort her, hating to see the tears in her eyes. They would get through this, no matter what it took. He was already proud of the child, with it being the first demon priestess, but knowing that it would also be the first quarter demon made him remember all the hardships he had gone through. The child had a rough road ahead of them, but he knew he would be there for them when they needed him.

"You're okay with this, Inuyasha? I thought you didn't like kids." Kagome whispered, her hair falling over her face to hide her expression.  
"I don't, but I'm thinking that having a kid of my own won't be so bad. Unless they scream in my ear all the time." He smiled, trying to cheer Kagome up. She looked so lost and scared.

Kagome looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and smiled softly, leaning into him for a light hug. "This is just such a shock. I'm too young to have a kid…"  
"Nonsense, you are of the perfect marrying age." Kaede looked at her with a confident look. Kagome only laughed lightly, her laughs interrupted with chokes as she tried to fight the overwhelming fear inside her.

"It's alright Kagome, we'll get through this. This isn't a big deal- we've killed more powerful demons that I can remember to count. A kid can't be that much more difficult."  
Kagome looked up at him and laughed again. "Oh you'll find out, Inuyasha. It's not a walk in the park." She said, wiping her eyes, but only confusing him further with a modern metaphor. He shrugged, knowing he could take whatever was thrown at him.

"Now, are you going to be alright, Kagome? Perhaps you should go talk with Sango about this. She will help you through this as well." Kaede touched Kagome lightly on the arm in comfort.  
"Yeah. I'll talk to her." Kagome said quietly, and put her hand on her stomach again. "Will it really have both my and Inuyasha's powers?"  
"I do not know. Something like this has never happened, where a half-demon has mated with a human priestess. We will have to take it as it comes." Kaede said, smiling to Kagome as Inuyasha stood up and helped her stand up as well.

"Inuyasha- I don't want you turning into a crazy father like Miroku and never letting me do anything. I want to still be able to walk around when I want and to lift what I want and to be where I want to be."  
"I can't promise I won't stop you sometimes Kagome. Lifting things isn't good for a baby." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. He had heard as much only from Miroku and the women in different villages. He had never thought he would need to use such knowledge, but here he was. His mate was pregnant with his child, and he had to protect her even more now. Damn he would go crazy protecting her now. He had the urge to take her to a tower and lock her inside to make sure she'd be safe, but he knew she'd hate him for doing something like that. It was tempting though…

"If you have any questions about this Kagome, you can ask either me or the doctor in the house next to me. We are all here for you, to help and guide you." Kaede said, standing as well to guide them to the door politely. Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked over to Miroku and Sango's cabin to tell them the news. Inuyasha chuckled as he realized how different things had been last month. He had been trying to tell Kagome how he had felt- and now look- he was married _and_ mated, and even had a kid on the way. Damn did this type of thing move fast.

8 months later…

"Come on Kagome, you can do it!" Sango encouraged Kagome as she laid on a bed, with Sango being the midwife and Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand- or the other way around, since she was gripping it so tightly, she was nearly crushing the bones of his fingers.

Miroku stood beside them, holding his daughter while looking on with a blanched face. He would never get used to seeing this process. It looked so unimaginably painful.

"Come on Kagome, just a little bit more!" Sango said, smiling when she saw the small head of the baby as it was being born. "Just push once more, and that's it."

Kagome groaned in pain, yelling Inuyasha's name as she pushed one last time, Inuyasha flinching from the pain in his hand. If she was gripping his hand with that much force, he shuttered at the idea of what she must be going through.  
"That's it!" Sango smiled, holding the small figure in her hands. Inuyasha looked up and paled at the sight of the kid.  
"Is it alright?" He said, looking at the blood-covered child. It was so small…

"Yes, a very healthy child." Sango said with a smile, and looked to Inuyasha as kagome let go of his hand, gasping for breath. "Come here Inuyasha, and you can cut the cord."  
"The cord?" Inuyasha said, moving over so that he was in Sango's place and looked at the mess of blood and liquid around him, his face wrinkling at the smell. "What cord?" He looked up and finally saw the umbilical cord that connected the child to his mate. He gulped nervously, and looked at Sango. "It's okay just to cut it?"  
"Of course." Sango chuckled, and pointed to the spot it should be cut. Inuyasha nodded slightly and with a single claw tore through the strange flesh quickly. Sango then went through the process of getting the baby to cry, clearing out its nose and mouth, and rubbing it with the blanket as she cleaned it.

Kagome looked up as the baby started making its small cries, and Sango smiled happily.  
"It's a boy, guys. And look- he has Inuyasha's ears." She handed the small baby boy to Kagome, who looked down at him in wonder, Inuyasha moving up beside her again to touch it gently.  
"A son…?" He gasped, hardly able to believe it. Sango smiled and stood beside Miroku, tickling her own infant, Kirei. She was already pregnant again, wasting no time to fulfill her promise of ten or twenty children to Miroku. She would enjoy every minute of it.  
"Black hair and ears." Inuyasha smiled warmly, touching the baby's dog ears gently. The ear twitched in reaction and he chuckled. "He's beautiful, Kagome." He looked to her sweat-soaked face and grinned.  
"He is…" Kagome said, and fed him for the first time. "We need to think of a name for him."

"I've been thinking about that since we first talked with Kaede." Inuyasha smiled, and ran a finger along the baby's small hand. "How about Haru?"

Kagome looked down at their son and smiled as it burped and kept eating, making small cooing noises in pleasure. "Haru sounds perfect." She said, and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder as they looked at their child. The circle was complete- a new child was born. This was a different circumstance however, but Inuyasha knew that Haru had a difficult life ahead of him. Exciting, but difficult.

**Done:D**

If you'd like to see a picture of what Haru looks like (that I drew myself J ) then just go to my deviant art under phoenixwildfire :D

**Haru will be a _blast_ to write about, and probably even more fun to read XD Look for his story soon in the sequel! All the characters will be there, Including Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and their kids as well!**

**Thanks everybody for all the reviews and encouragement :D Especially thanks to Serena530, darkfairie15, and Miko in training for being so impatient and making me update so soon XD**

**I hope everyone else enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it:D**


	18. New Beginnings

-1New Beginnings:

**Since everyone's been so happy with the story so far, I decided to add a little more between this story and the sequel :D The next chapters will be a part of a sort of 'epilogue', with OC's and the original characters in it as well. This story will be continued in my other story where the main character is Haru, all grown up and going on his first mission **

**If you've already started reading the other story, don't worry- there's nothing missing between the two, this just gives more details about how Inuyasha and Kagome raised Haru, and about Kirei and Kaze (Sango and Miroku's daughter and son)**

Inuyasha sighed as the young boy in his hands yanked at the hair on either side of his head again. He was somewhat used to having it happen now, though it _still_ hurt like hell.

"Kagome, for God's sake what are you doing? We have to get going if we're going to get to Miroku's by sundown!" Inuyasha yelled into the next room, setting his son on his shoulders and walking around to keep the 1-year old satisfied. Haru yelled in approval and started hitting his father's head in happiness, making Inuyasha flinch every time he hit his ears.

"You're lucky I don't smack you, boy." Inuyasha growled, holding the child at arm's length from him. He _really_ didn't know how to take care of kids when they were young like this- they were such a hassle, and always trying to hurt you for some reason. He looked up at a knock on the door and opened it to see Shippo standing outside.

Shippo was now nearly 4 feet tall, and still growing like a weed. He stood on two large paws that were now growing long claws. He was starting to turn into a real fighter too, having finally mastered his illusion spells and making a few more attacks with his objects as well. He looked at the small lizard toy sticking out of Shippo's bad and smirked as he remembered when Shippo had successfully created a giant realistic lizard demon that would fight alongside him. For being just an illusion, it worked quite well.

"Here, Inuyasha- I'll take Haru." Shippo smirked as he saw Haru yank hard on one of Inuyasha's ears, making his father hiss in pain.

"_Thank you_." He said, and rubbed his ears with a small groan of relief. Shippo took Haru and bounced him up and down in his hands, smiling as Haru giggled.

"So where's Kagome? At this rate we'll not get to Miroku's by the time the sun sets." Shippo tried to lean over to look behind Inuyasha into the house.

"I have no idea what that woman's doing. I'll go check." Inuyasha said and walked into the back of the house toward their bedroom. He opened the door and Kagome yelled in shock, trying to cover up her bare chest with the shirt she was holding. She glared at Inuyasha with a flushed face as he closed the door behind him.

"Please, Kagome. You know you don't need to be modest anymore." Inuyasha smirked, his ears perking slightly as he looked at her curves. He would never get over looking at his mate, she was just way too beautiful for her own good.

"I can be modest whenever I want. Besides, I'm just about ready. Where's Haru?" Kagome said, slipping the shirt over her head.

"Out with Shippo. We're waiting for you- what's taken you so long?"

"I couldn't find my bra." Kagome blushed again. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

"Is that all? Why not just go without it?" He said, looking at the pile of clothes that had been thrown from the trunk beside their bed.

"You know I can't do that." Kagome rolled her eyes and finally was properly dressed to go out. "Alright, let's go then." Kagome said, walking past Inuyasha, but had to brush against him to get past him in the doorway. Inuyasha grinned happily and scooped her into his arms for a swift kiss before they left.

"You're still so shy. You really don't need to be, you know." Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin in her soft black hair

"I know, I guess even after all this time I'm not used to this yet." Kagome smiled, nuzzling his shoulder like she knew he loved. He shivered and pushed her away slightly.

"Alright, we need to get going before I get any more ideas. Shippo's in the other room." Inuyasha said, his face slightly flushed. Kagome laughed and walked out before him, greeting Shippo with a smile.

Shippo held Haru up to her as he struggled to grab at shippo's long tail again. Kagome giggled and took her son into her arms, swinging him back and forth in the cradle of her arms. Haru yawned widely and squirmed further into the crook of his mother's arms, falling asleep, his small black ear twitching as he slumbered.

"Why the hell doesn't he do that with me?" Inuyasha growled in frustration, and opened the door for Kagome to walk out. "Probably because he finds you far too amusing." Kagome chuckled, and walked out to head to Miroku and Sango's cabin further into the forest. After having their third child, Miroku had come to the conclusion that they needed a bigger house if they were going to have as many children as he wanted. So they had moved further into the forest, out of Kaede's village, and left their old house to Shippo.

"Finally, we're leaving." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they walked out of the village and into the forest. Shippo ran ahead of them, collecting the acorns that littered the ground for later use.

"So how is your training going, Shippo?" Kagome smiled as she watched the fox demon run around, looking for the perfect acorns to use.

"Oh, it's going great!" Shippo smiled, and showed her by flinging one of the acorns into the air, which turned into a small wooden creature with fierce teeth and wide angry eyes, biting at the bark of the tree until it popped back into the form of a mere acorn.

"Not bad." Inuyasha nodded, making Shippo beam with happiness to finally get approval from him. They continued walking until they saw a large lumbering figure in the distance, very obviously a large demon. Inuyasha smiled happily at the chance to kill something, but frowned when the demon was suddenly rendered in two by someone else. Kagome sighed with relief as she recognized Sango's brother, Kohaku kneel down and pick up one of the demon's horns.

After Naraku had been defeated, Kohaku had finally been knocked out of his trance that Naraku had set on him. Now Kohaku was the leader of the new tribe of demon slayers, teaching others the lessons his father had taught him before their village had been destroyed. Kohaku looked up at the group coming toward them, and sheathed the scythe-like weapon back into his belt.

"My sister's waiting for you all- she's about worried sick. It's not good for her to be stressed when she's as far along as she is." Kohaku said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome was being slow. We're here now, at least." Inuyasha said, still not used to Kohaku's new personality. He was much harsher than before, with all the memories that plagued him of what had happened. It only made sense that the events would make him a harder person though.

"We'll hurry along then, Kohaku. We won't worry Sango any longer." Kagome smiled, still holding Haru gently in her arms.

"I would be careful with Haru too, Kagome. There are a lot of demons around here, and none of them like Inuyasha." Kohaku looked at the small baby with a slight smile. He loved kids, and a quarter-demon baby was no different. Kagome nodded and held Haru more tightly to her protectively. They continued walking through the forest until they heard yelling in the distance.

"I think we're here." Inuyasha grinned, hearing children's screaming. Miroku soon showed up on the doorstep and sighed when he saw Inuyasha walking toward them.

"At last, we were starting to worry about you two." Miroku said, looking at Haru. "My goodness has he grown." Miroku smiled down at the sleeping baby and smirked. "Come on in everyone, Sango will be happy to see you." Miroku said, and guided them into the large cabin. Sango sat in a rocking chair Kagome had given her from the modern world, feeding one baby while heavily pregnant for another. She looked up at the group as they walked in and gasped when she saw Shippo.

"Shippo- you're so tall now." She smiled, standing up and walking over to get a better look at him. Shippo grinned proudly, standing at his full height of 4'2". "I thought demons were supposed to age much more slowly than humans though?" Sango ruffled Shippo's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm going through a growth spurt." Shippo chuckled, looking up at Kirei in Sango's arms.

"Now- you wanted to see Kirei, didn't you?" Sango smiled, holding her daughter over to Kagome.

"And you can hold Haru for a little bit." Kagome said, the two women switching babies and coddling each other's children.

"Women are so weird, I don't understand them at all." Inuyasha said, watching the two women giggle and play with each other's children.

"You'll get better at it, Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Miroku grinned watching his wife and Haru play.

"So, I heard there's a demon around here somewhere." Inuyasha said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we've been under surveillance by Kohaku and the other demon slayers."

"Alright, still be careful." Inuyasha glanced over to Miroku. "Kohaku warned us that the demon will probably go after Haru if anyone."

"Yes, he said the same thing about Kirei." Miroku said grimly, watching the women and Shippo play with the young children.

**Sorry that it was so hard to read! Darn files were being wonky :/**

**:o a big bad demon is looming around! What will happen next??**


End file.
